Robin: The True Story of Batman's Sidekick
by Wuthering Heights
Summary: Robin is the newest superhero in Gotham. She wants to be Batman’s sidekick, if only he’d let her. But it’s Gotham and our clown’s not one for heroes. JokerXOC.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight when two black vans entered a parking lot in the lowest, poorest neighborhood in Gotham City. From them emerged two; a tall, skinny figure with a brown sack over his face and then from the other, came a heavy set man with black hair slicked back and small, watery eyes, like a rodent's. It was a drug deal and no matter how many times Batman threw them back into jail, they never learned.

The Batman had thought it would be a normal night like any other. He was proven wrong.

The skinny figure walked closer. The two eyed each other with distrust.

"I'll give you half for what you offer," said the Italian, finally.

The sack faced man raised his arms, annoyance in his voice, "You can't expect me to take that. Take your business elsewhere. That is, if Batman's given you anyone else to turn to."

Before the Italian could reply, a smoke bomb was set off in the middle of the room. It erupted and smoke billowed out, surrounding them like magma.

"What the hell?!" The men coughed and swore.

Batman was thinking the same thing. What was happening? Nevertheless he dove in there to find that every single man had been tied up and gagged. He tore off the hood of the skinny man and was greeted by arrogant blue eyes.

"Scarecrow, who did this?" he questioned, shaking the dizzy man.

Scarecrow scoffed, "In case you haven't noticed, there was smoke, genius. It wasn't you then? Interesting."

Batman hated that arrogant look and threw the drug dealer down, jumping out into the night, wondering who had just done his job for him.

* * *

It happened twice that night. Every time the Batman was about to swoop in, he found the perpetrators tied up, already beaten. He was confused, to say the least. What was happening? He sat on Gotham's tallest sky scraper, staring out into the night, thinking. Just before the crack of dawn, he heard a swoop from behind him.

"So, did I pass, doc?" said a young, joking female voice from behind him.

He spun around to face a young woman, no older than twenty four, standing behind him, smiling slightly with her arms crossed. She was dressed in black armor similar to his own though obviously smaller, with a matching black belt around her waist, with numerous gadgets. Around her forearms were silver arm plates and her armor was almost like spandex, stretching to form a v-neck, revealing a white, alabaster neck. She wore a black mask and had a laughing, rose colored mouth. What the Batman found most surprising was her long, darkish red hair, which was pulled up into a high ponytail. It swished as she took a step forward.

"What are you talking about?" rasped the Batman, glaring at the girl.

He didn't know for sure if she was an enemy or not, but he sure didn't like the odd gadgets by her belt.

"I got your scum all tousled up back there. Sorry, but I really needed the workout," she said, rolling her shoulders, "Now, I'm just going to come out and say it," she said, "I don't believe any of that crap about you killing Harvey Dent and all those dirty cops. I'm not from around here but I wanna help."

The Batman frowned, "You were the one who-"

"Kicked those criminals' butts?" she said with a smile, "Yup."

"You're a little young," he replied, skepticism in his voice.

A look of false hurt came over her face, "Hey! I resent that! I've trained in the mountains of Tibet. I speak eight different languages. I've studied extensively on the criminal mind as well as had extensive bomb training. I was a black belt by the time I was seven. I'm pretty sure I'm _more_ than qualified for this."

"Qualified for what, exactly?" asked the Batman, eyebrows raised underneath the mask.

"Dude!" she said, jokingly making herself sound younger, "I kick butt. You kick butt. Let's do it _together_," she walked right up to him, grinning. Bruce couldn't help but notice her warm brown eyes.

"What? You want to be partners?" Bruce was still confused by what she was after.

"Well, that's a bit much," she said with a shrug, "I thought more like a sidekick. I can learn from you."

"No," he said, abruptly, turning to leave.

"What? Why not?" she questioned, arms crossed, an annoyed pout on her lips.

"You're just a kid," he turned, staring her straight in the eyes, "This isn't some game. I don't need any more blood on my hands."

"You really weren't listening before," she said, with a shake of her head, "I don't need you taking care of me nor do I want it. I'm trying to help you here!"

"I don't need help," he said, rather coldly and she laughed light heartedly.

"Come on, the Joker escaped from Arkham last week. You keep throwing him in, he's just gonna keep escaping. This city's messed up as it is and now that Dent's gone, it's just you," her tone was getting more sincere and she was almost pleading to him, "You can't fight this all on your own. Let me help."

"Why exactly are you so interested anyways?" he questioned, suspiciously.

She smiled, "Same reason as you. Look, I trust you, so I'm willing to share everything. You don't have to do the same. Before I moved to Gotham, well," she paused, thinking how to approach this, "My entire family is like me. Trained to fight, protect, even kill. Basically, we serve as guards for very important people who can afford us," she said with a casual shrug, "Me? I left the family business. Got tired of it you could say. Look," she faced him head on, slightly more serious, "I'm not afraid to tell you who I am," she took off her mask and Bruce got a clearer look at her laughing brown eyes, "My name's Cleo Walters and yeah, I know, Cleo's a tool name. So," she continued on a lighter note, putting her mask back on, "I was thinking, 'Batgirl' might be a little too close to yours, if you know what I mean so maybe-"

"You're not my sidekick, Cleo," said Batman, firmly, and turned to leave.

"Oh, come on!" she sounded like a teenager but the Batman had already disappeared into the night and didn't bother to listen to her protests.  


* * *

Alfred, Bruce's butler, came downstairs to find his master's bed unslept in. _Again_. He sighed, putting down the breakfast tray when Bruce walked into the bedroom with only a towel on.

"It'll be wonderful once Wayne Manor's rebuilt," remarked Alfred, "You can go from not sleeping in a penthouse to not sleeping in a mansion."

Bruce grinned slightly as he buttoned up his shirt, "As much as I love to talk about my sleeping habits, Alfred, I want you to pull up a file on a Ms. Cleo Walters."

"A love interest?" said Alfred, hopefully, but Bruce shook his head.

"Too young for me," he said, turning to the computer as Alfred typed in her name.

"Cleo Walters," he read, "Only daughter of a Mr. John and Abigail Walters. Age twenty. Speaks eight languages. Black belt by seven-"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard all that," said Bruce, quickly, with a wave of his hand, "Go on."

Alfred read further, surprise written all across his face, "Wow. Master Wayne, she's one of **the** Walters."

"Hm?" Bruce looked up, frowning in confusion.

"The Walters are an old English family who has been guarding our world's leaders for centuries," he read further, "They're all well trained to say the least. Bombs, security, weaponry, you name it."

"Cleo, too?" questioned Bruce, "Then why'd she quit the family business?"

Alfred scanned the page, "It appears that her youngest brother was killed while protecting the Prime Minister of Turkey. The family's usually split up. She was in India at the time with her father when they found out he was killed. Wasn't even done his training yet. Only seventeen. What a shame," Alfred shook his head, sadly.

"Hm…" Bruce thought, "She wasn't lying."

"May I ask, sir," Alfred interrupted Bruce from his thoughts, "Why we are inspecting this girl?"

"She turned up last night. Knocked the hell out of a lot of criminals. Did pretty good actually."

"Well, judging from this," Alfred motioned to her file, "She's _more_ than just good. She's actually pretty bloody brilliant if this is correct."

Bruce turned, looking out his window onto the city of Gotham. Did it really need another protector?

* * *

"Batsy… Batsy. Batsy, Batsy, Batsy," the Joker muttered to himself, peering over the edge of a large cargo box, waiting for his favorite vigilante to arrive.

He'd rigged to blow a couple of civilians he'd found and was just waiting for what the Bat would do. Also considering the fact that the police were outside and they were after HIM as well the Joker. What a twisted world we lived in.

"Joker!" the Batman's silhouette stood out above the warehouse's high windows and the Joker grinned.

"You came, Batsy!" he said, happily.

The Batman swooped down but the Joker held up the remote.

"Ah ah ah," teased the Joker, wagging his finger, "You step any closer and these people go boom! Get him boys!" he shoved his men forward, all who seemed rather reluctant to face the Batman.

He battled it out with them but there were so many! It seemed as though the Joker had hired a small army. While the Batman was trying to escape ever knife, bat, and blade that came his way, the Joker himself grabbed a gun and aimed.

"Hey!"

It was her again. She jumped down just as the bullet came, aimed straight at the Batman's head. She shoved her arm forward, blocking his head. The bullet hit the metal plates on her arm and fell to the ground.

"Kid! Get out of here!" the Batman struck a thug in the face as he talked, not bothering to thank her.

"Dude! I just saved your head! You could be a little grateful!" she snapped, swinging out a leg to clip down two of the clowns.

"This isn't safe!" argued Batman.

"And my line of work is?" scoffed Cleo, grabbing a man's wrist and twisting it to the side until she heard the fateful snap, "You were almost shot in the head. Which reminds me," She turned, talking towards the Joker, "That was a really pathetic thing to- WHOA!" She took in the Joker's purple suit and his white make up with the black eyes and red lips. She did a double take.

"Duuudddeee," she drawled out, "Anyone ever tell you make up's for girls?" she called out.

"Whose this charming lass of yours?" mused the Joker to Batman.

"I'm his sidekick," she said at the same time the Batman rasped, "She's no one!"

They both turned to each other.

"Why can't I be your sidekick?"

"Why do you keep showing up everywhere I go?" They bickered.

The Joker watched, amused. The Joker had had his eyes on her the moment she arrived. She truly was a sight dressed in leather, her red pony tail swishing like a knife's edge as she spun to knock down his men. Now, most of the clowns were on the floor, unconscious. There were only a few more to go, which she and Batman took care of though not without a few scratches and bruises.

"Ya know sweet cheeks," the Joker said, casually, looking the red haired girl up and down. She looked up, surprise written across her face. He continued, "We're always looking for new recruits. Obviously, Batboy here doesn't want you on his team-"

Her eyebrows went up and her mouth dropped open, "Uh, yeah, right. AND my name's not 'sweet cheeks'."

The Joker shrugged, still smirking, "Just an offer, cupcake. So, what is your name?" he asked, slyly, grinning at her.

She paused, thinking, "Hm… I really like 'Robin'."

"What?" the Batman looked at her like she was crazy.

She grinned, "Yeah, I know it's not nearly as cool as 'Bat Girl' but the only thing that I can think that flies besides bats are birds and I'm pretty sure Blue Jay's taken, not to mention blue clashes with my hair-"

The Joker said "I completely agree," at the same time, Batman said with a frustrated sigh, "Just go home, kid."

"You know, he's not really nice to you," mused the Joker to her. She lifted one eyebrow and he continued, "Doesn't deserve you, cupcake. Come join the dark side. We have cookies!" the Joker laughed insanely.

She looked at him, shock written across her face, "Dude. You are so _twisted_," then she turned back to the Batman, "You know, we should really b_e _dealing with the innocent **civilians**."

"Right," the Batman turned to the people still strapped to the homemade bombs.

The Joker held the detonator in his hands, grinning, "I see my men are of no use anymore. You kill any, Batsy? Nah, I know. That goes against all your 'rules,'"The Joker turned to the red haired girl, "What about you?" he asked, slyly.

"I have no qualms killing psychos, but nope, not tonight," she said with a shrug.

The Joker grinned wider, "I like you," he said, nodding his head, "You have a sense of humor. Not like Batsy here. He's a little _too_ serious. Don't you find that?" Before she could reply, he continued, "You know, I can be _very _nice, sweetheart, when the time calls for it," he winked.

"Ew. Please stop now," she said, disgust written across her face.

"Joker, let them go!" demanded the Batman, loudly.

"Uh, uh, you didn't say the magic word," said the Joker, waggling his finger.

Then the Batman caught sight of a crate right up above the Joker's head. Robin caught sight of his gaze and with one quick blow, both of them shot out targets at the rope hanging it together. It came crashing down but the Joker dodged. However, he dropped the detonator and it flew across the room, smashing into bits and pieces. The Joker was already running to the exit as a thirty second timer immediately began on the bombs attached to the civilians.

"Until next time, Batsy!" he sang, "And a** pleasure** meeting you, Miss Robin!"

"We have to go after him!" said Robin, but the Batman shook his head, already going to the first citizen.

"We need to get these off them. _Fast."

* * *

_

The Joker giggled to himself, happily. Just as things were starting to get _boring_, he got his wish. A brand new toy to play with! He giggled. The beautiful, red haired Robin. A possible killer AND funny. He had certainly found his match.

* * *

Batman and Robin were back at their regular spot on the top of Gotham's highest skyscraper. Wearily, Batman sat down and looked over at the exhausted girl, who plopped down beside him.

"You did alright back there, kid," he rasped.

"Not too bad yourself there, old timer," she said with a yawn.

And that was all that seemed to be needed to say. They sat there in a content silence, staring out at the city. Their home. And that was how Cleo Walters became Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, Master Wayne," began Alfred, smiling pleasantly as Bruce devoured his breakfast with a fierceness one only saw with common mammals, "Now that I think about it, it's actually a good idea for you to have an assistant. If I were younger, I'd be out there with you. This girl actually might make your life a whole lot easier."

"Assistant? You make it sound like I'm getting a secretary or something," said Bruce, dryly, "Besides, she's really young, Alfred," he argued, "You haven't met her. She acts like this is some sort of game AND she has a bit of an attitude," Bruce paused, thinking, "She mouthed off the Joker, which probably is not the brightest thing to do."

"Well, she's not from around here, Master Wayne. She probably doesn't know what he's done," murmured Alfred, picking up the now empty tray.

"He might come after her, Alfred," said Bruce, darkly, "He took a liking to her and you know what that means."

"She can handle herself and you'll protect her. I'd like to meet her," said Alfred, taking the tray over to the counter.

"I want to see if I can trust her first," called Bruce after him, "Though she did share her own identity with me quite freely," he thought to himself, sitting back in his chair with casual ease.

* * *

It was ten minutes to one when Robin's cream white phone went off shrilly. She groaned. She'd been fast asleep on her queen sized bed, the white comforter wrapped all around her and a couple of pillows on the floor. She'd slipped out of her outfit as soon as she'd gotten home at 2 am in the morning and was wearing a pair of shorts and white tank top. She'd forgotten to take her hair out of her ponytail and it fell messily around her face.

"Yeah?" she picked up the phone, her voice still husky from sleep.

"Ellie," said the voice, calmly, "You **better** be on your way right now to work and not sleeping in your bed."

"Huh? What time is-" she looked over at her clock and screamed, dropping the phone, "Crap. Crap. Crraaaappppppppp!"

She kept saying as she pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a simple, scoop neck, also black t-shirt.

"I'm on my way, Cal!" she said into the phone, "Sorry. Sorry."

She grabbed her purse, locked her door, stumbling as she did so before sprinting down the stairs from her small, but homey apartment. She'd found it about a month ago. It was nice and simple, just the way she liked it. Granted, she could afford better, but she didn't really care and didn't want to waste her money, thinking she wouldn't spend much time there anyways. After leaving, she sprinted ten blocks before stopping in front of Kukumomo's Coffee Hut, right across from Gotham's City Hall.

"Ah! I'm here!" she rushed into the back, grabbing her apron as she did so.

A pretty girl with straight blond hair dressed in identical black turned.

"Thank god, Els," she said with an eye roll, "You're only ten minutes late. Ew, you're drenched in sweat."

"Yeah, well, Callie," Robin panted, both hands on her knees, "I ran."

The blond girl, Callie, looked at her like she was insane, "You ran?! What, that's like eight blocks?"

"Ten. Now where's my apron?" Robin looked up, glancing around the small shop.

She'd decided to get a job to help pay the bills. Of course, she already had enough to last her for years from her previous jobs, but she felt she should help somehow in this strange, new city. Never would she have thought she'd end up working in a Hawaiian themed coffee shop, but as a bonus, she had made her first friend. Granted, she'd had to give her false name, which was why Cal was calling her Ellie, and she'd had to lie about her entire past, but really, other than that, Callie seemed to like her.

Robin inwardly sighed as the day began. She worked till nine here and then she'd be out again to help Batman that night.

"No rest for the wicked, I suppose," she thought, "And not for me either."

Still, despite the fact that she was completely exhausted, she'd never been happier in her life.

* * *

The Joker loved the night. Seriously, loved it. There were so many things that people didn't understand at all about the night and that scared them to bits. He loved fear therefore, he loved night. It was also his favorite time because that was when the Bat came out, which was pretty much why he only planned his wild events in the darkest parts of the days.

Yet, this afternoon, the Joker was even more excited than usual for the evening. That girl with that long red hair, Robin. She'd said she was Batman's sidekick. Now, that was funny. Serious, grumpy Batman with that pretty little thing. The Joker was too excited for this night. He wanted to see her. She looked like so much fun!

* * *

"Dude, time to go home!" called Robin to Callie, bringing a fist to her side, "Yes!"

"You wanna go see a movie? I hear that new one with Brad Pitt is awesome," said Callie, pulling on her coat.

"Sure that'd be-" Then Robin remembered her evening plans. Brad Pitt would have to wait, "Aw, I can't tonight. Sorry."

"That sucks. Well, see ya on Monday, Els!" Callie waved good bye and disappeared out the door.

Robin walked out, bundled up in her coat. She was tired but the idea of tonight gave her energy. She liked Gotham, she'd decided. She looked across the street at the city hall, loving the beautiful stone pillars and the giant steps. It reminded her a bit of that time in Greece when she was protecting the Foreign Minister. Granted, she'd almost been shot on the steps of the Parthenon, but it was quite a sight to see afterward. Robin picked up the pace, eager to get home to get ready.

* * *

"Hey, Batman!" Robin waved, enthusiastically, finding the Batman on the same skyscraper as the night before.

He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised, "Don't teenage girls have parties or something to go to on Friday nights?" he questioned.

She smiled widely, "Dude, I've never even_ been_ to a party. Well, at least, not one for the fun of it," she said, remembering all those high class events full of world leaders and businessmen. Those were like the opposite of fun, in her opinion. Only when the assassins arrived did they get interesting.

Batman sighed, still somewhat resistant to the idea of a sidekick, "Well come on then. Time to go."

She grinned and followed after him into the night.

* * *

It was a little after three when Robin decided to head home. With a quick good bye to Batman, who didn't really seem the kind for words, she leapt over a few roof tops before settling on one. Making sure she wasn't followed, she slithered down into an alley, pulling a black duffel bag from behind that she'd left on the rooftop. As she pulled on her jeans, though, she heard a scream. With not a second thought, she ran towards it to find three burly looking men surrounding a young woman about her age. Her shirt was ripped and the tears poured down her face. It was obvious what these men intended to do.

"God, please! No!" the woman cried.

"Haha, shut up, girly," one of the buffoons said, mockingly, shoving her.

Robin felt the rush of rage flow down her like fire in her veins.

"Hey, you!" she called out. They turned, staring at her in surprise, "Yeah, you..." she didn't know what to say, "uh, fat asses!"

"Did that chick just call us 'fat asses'?" asked the second, looking dumbly at the others.

"Girly, you gonna regret that!" he called out.

Robin emerged from the shadow, her face covered by a mask and a smirking grin on her face.

"Oh yeah? Come and get me, bozo!" she held up her arms, mocking the three.

The first one ran at her, blindly, obviously drunk. With ease, she evaded and brought her elbow up, driving it into his back so that he collapsed on the ground.

"Now," she said with a cool smile, turning to the first two, "Your turn."

They ran at her at the same time, grunting thugs. She evaded and kicked the first in the gut before slamming the third in the nose. He fell to the ground, groaning as blood poured from his broken nose. The second attempted to get up and run at her from behind, but with one good backwards twist, she spun, stinging his eyes with her ponytail and then delivering one final kick to the gut so that he fell on the ground, clutching his eyes and privates. She sighed, kicking the first.

"You guys are disgusting," she said, rolling her eyes as she pulled out some rope from her belt.

They only moaned, rolling on the ground.

"Hey, listen!" she said, grabbing the first and with surprising ease, tying the rope around his wrists and ankles, connecting so that they couldn't escape, "Absolutely pathetic," she murmured, moving on to the second, "Attacking one girl needs three guys? It's downright cowardly," she moved on to the third, almost as if talking to herself, "You know, rape's all about power," she said in a matter of fact tone, "Basically, only weaklings rape. If you need to beat up an innocent girl to make yourself feel like the 'big man' then that's just pa-thetic! Oh well," she'd finished and quickly roped them around each other, "Where you guys are going, I'm sure you'll learn what it feels like to be raped. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

She turned and was surprised to see the girl still sitting there.

"You okay?" she asked, gently, walking over to lean by the brown haired girl's side.

The girl nodded, still crying slightly, "I think- I think I broke my ankle from running."

"Do you mind if I look?" asked Robin, kindly, and the girl nodded, sniffling.

"Hm… It's just twisted, but still, we should get you to a hospital," with casual ease, Robin scooped her up, heading out into the main street.

She hailed a cab, smiling inwardly. What a sight they must be, her wearing a mask and costume, holding a woman about her age in her arms.

"Here," she gently put the girl down in the seat, making sure that her ankle was propped up to stop further damage. To the cab driver, she said, "There are three guys tied up in the alley over there," she pointed, "You should probably call the cops."

The driver was too shocked to argue and immediately did so. Robin turned to go.

"Wait!" the girl cried out, her voice returning.

Robin stopped and turned.

"You saved my life. Thank you."

Robin grinned, "Don't worry about it," she turned to leave again.

"Wait!" Robin stopped again, "What's your name? So that I know who to say who helped me."

She paused for a moment, thinking, "Robin," she said, casually over her shoulder, as she walked away.

The taxi driver and the girl watched her run off into the night, looking like a guardian goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius Fox walked into Bruce Wayne's office to find Bruce fast asleep at his desk. Smiling slightly, he dropped a newspaper loudly on the desk.

"Hm?! What?!" Bruce shot up immediately to see Lucius grinning at him.

"Morning."

"Morning to you too, sunshine," replied Lucius, "I came to ask you about this new sidekick of yours."

"Huh? How'd you know about that?"

"You haven't seen the news, have you, Mister Wayne?" He flicked on the plasma near the front of the office and the morning news came on.

Bruce sat up straighter as he read the headline, "A new superhero in town."

It flashed to an interview with the same girl from that night, who was wrapped up in a blanket and enthusiastically talking.

"She saved my life! I was in this alley and she just swooped down! You should have seen her! She beat and tied these guys up so easily. She saved my life."

It went back to the anchorwoman, "Recent sightings have been made of this new hero with the Batman. It appears as though she's teamed up with the masked vigilante and is calling herself 'Robin'. Despite her working with the wanted criminal, killer of three cops and D.A. Harvey Dent, people still see her in a positive light. Now, why is that?" she turned to a college boy, who grinning widely at the camera.

"She wears leather, kicks criminal ass, what do you expect? She's totally hot!"

The anchorman grinned at this though his female counterpart did not look so amused.

"More on this at a later hour-" he began and Bruce pressed the mute button.

"Must have been after I'd left," he recalled, turning back to Lucius, "What is it you'd like to know?"

"Well, does she need anything for one?" asked Lucius, patiently.

Bruce looked at him, confused.

"Does she need any devices? Gadgets? Some form of transportation? What about an outfit?" he questioned, ruthlessly.

"Uh, I have no idea," Bruce wondered for the first time where she'd gotten her smoke bombs and gadgets, "I'm not even sure I can trust her as of yet."

"Oh," Lucius looked slightly disappointed at no new projects to work with, "All right then, Master Wayne," he headed to the door.

"Wait, Lucius!" called Bruce after him. He turned, "You can work on some stuff if you want I suppose."

Lucius grinned widely. He'd always loved the role of Batman's gadget maker, like Q from James Bond. As exciting as Bruce's requests were, he loved the possible things he could design for a girl, his mind already reveling the possibilities.

* * *

Batman didn't bother going back to the skyscraper, thinking Robin could find him if she really needed him. For the past couple of weeks, he'd gotten used to her presence; she was incredibly sly and snuck up on him for the fun of it. Really, though, she was _good_. She could keep up with him though he had seen her take a couple of blows; she never complained.

He found out she'd gotten a job at the Kukumomo's Java Hut. When he'd told Alfred, he'd burst out laughing at the idea of a trained killer working in a coffee shop. Bruce had yet to reveal his identity to her, but decided to go check it out.

"Hiya, what can I get you?" she asked, a big smile on her face.

She looked completely normal, her red hair in a long braid, her brown eyes teasing and laughing. She looked like any other twenty year old. He was surprised she didn't greet him as 'old timer' and then remembered she didn't know who he was.

"Uh, I'll take the caramel macchiato, with an extra dash of peppermint," he said, remembering his cover as the rich, charming playboy.

"Ooh, a peppermint man?" she flirted back, "Don't get too many of those."

He smiled, leaning on the counter, "What can I say? I like to live dangerously."

She giggled. He was cute, no older than thirty three, with thick, brown hair and nice, soft blue eyes.

"And here you go," she handed it to him with a smile and he gave her a nod.

"Thanks," he smiled and turned to go to one of the small tables to find Alfred sitting there, grinning. The grin dropped from Bruce's face, "What are you doing here?!" he asked, quietly.

Alfred continued to smile, "What, nothing for me? Well, I wanted to see the girl of course. She's **very** beautiful," he gave a knowing smile.

"She's dangerous and I told you not to come," replied Bruce.

"She's your new sidekick and I just wanted to welcome her to the family," with that, Alfred stood up.

"You aren't going to tell her, are you?" said Bruce, an alarmed look on his face.

"No, of course not," said Alfred, smiling as he rolled his eyes, "I'd just like a cup of tea."

* * *

Callie pulled Robin back into the kitchen, giggling as she did so.

"What is the big deal, Cals?" asked Robin, confused, but giggling at her friend's bubbling energy.

Callie took a deep breath, "You. Just served coffee. To BRUCE WAYNE!" she shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Quiet, Cals, who?" she asked, mouth pursued.

"The richest, sexiest man in Gotham! God, I can't BELIEVE you don't know that!" she continued to giggle and shriek.

"Oh right!" said Robin, remembering, "The billionaire. So that's what he looks like…"

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Callie giggled but before they could gossip, their manager, a large man with a bristling mustache came out.

"Girls," he said, in a fake sweet voice, "Whose manning the friggin counter?!"

"Right, sorry!" they both said at the same time, running back out.

When they ran out, still giggling slightly, Robin turned to see a well dressed gentleman in his mid fifties, waiting patiently at the counter.

"Oh, hi," she said, breathlessly, "Sorry about that. Um, cappuccino emergency in the back."

He smiled pleasantly, "That's quite all right, Ms. Ellie," he had a British accent. At first, she didn't understand how he knew her name, but then remembered she was wearing a name tag. For some reason, Robin was sure she'd seen him before. The look he gave her was like an old friend, as though he knew her.

"Um, what can I get you?" she asked, remembering the order.

"Right, I'd like a cup of Earl Grey, if you don't mind."

She prepared it quickly, stumbling slightly before bringing over the steaming cup.

"All right. Here you go."

"Thank you very much," he said, taking it from her grasp, "You have a good day now, Ms. Ellie."

He turned and went to sit with Bruce Wayne. Robin stared after him. He was incredibly nice and polite for a customer. Most that came in were starved caffeine addicts who needed their hourly fix. Yet, she couldn't shake that strange feeling that he knew her somehow.

* * *

"Very friendly, isn't she?" said Alfred as he sat down across from Bruce.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, still rather annoyed, "Indeed."

"Oh come now, Master Wayne!" said Alfred, exasperatedly, "She's not our enemy. She trusted _you_ with her identity before she knew a spec about you. Now, she's helped you for these past two weeks. You should really try and connect. Give something back."

"Why are you so interested, Alfred?" asked Bruce, curiously, "You don't usually trust so easily."

Alfred gave a shrug.

* * *

The Joker had blown up Arkham Asylum, which wasn't a huge shocker. Batman picked it up on the police's radio and didn't have time to wait for Robin. His Batmobile had been fixed with some new updates, including radio detection. He zoomed off to Arkham to find the Joker was leaving.

"Well, hello, Batsy," he said with a wild grin and then a look of disappoint came over his face as he looked around, "Where's that pretty little sidekick of yours? The little _bird_-"

As if on cue, she jumped down quite gracefully from a balcony on a nearby building.

"Hey! I'm here!" she said, "Sorry about that. Late shift, ya know."

Bruce really hoped she wouldn't be stupid enough to tell the Joker where she worked.

"That's too bad, sweetheart, cause ya missed the show," said the Joker, a look of fake sadness on his face.

"You mean the show where we kick your butt?" she said, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed, "Nah, I think I made it."

"Aww well aren't you adorable?" cooed the Joker, in a false baby voice, "Throwing the big bad guy in jail. What a good super hero."

"Why is it that everyone here picks on my age? I can't help being young!" she demanded. She turned to Batman, "You know, you and him are not so different."

"Besides the fact that he's a murdering psycho path," Bruce said, dryly.

The Joker gave Robin a look of total love, "Finally! Someone who understands!"

She looked over at him, one eyebrow raised, "You all right there, clown boy?"

"Better than all right, sugar," he grinned, "Batsy's my muse, ya see. My other half."

"He completes you?" said Robin, jokingly, but the Joker just nodded, excitedly.

"You understand!"

"Um, dude," she turned to Batman, "I feel _so_ sorry for you."

"He's garbage who steals for money," said the raspy voice of Batman.

"Uh," the Joker gave an eye roll, "Stop pretending! You're not one of those cops. Never will be. You're a freak. Like me."

"Well now I feel left out," Robin said, dryly, not really meaning it.

"Sugar, the offer still stands. I have-"

"Look, can you just go to prison quietly?" she interrupted, "I'm tired and it's been a really long day."

"Sorry, sweet cheeks," said the Joker with a grin, "'Quiet' isn't really my style, but don't worry, I'll save you the trouble," Before she could question what he meant, an explosion went off in front of them, sending Arkham crumbling down. Smoke billowed out and the Joker cackled, dissapearing.

"Come on!" rasped the Batman, covering her with his black cape as she coughed repeatedly.

The smoke began to clear as they wandered. They searched but the Joker was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shhhiiiittttt!" Robin swore repeatedly, angry as hell.

The Batman stood in silence for a moment, thinking, deaf to her curses. He did a quick sweep of the area, but the Joker had disappeared. He sighed in frustration, not paying attention to his equally frustrated side kick, who kicked a piece of broken plaster from the wrecked Arkham Asylum.

"I am going to kill that clown!" she swore as they headed back to the car, "He blows up stuff, not even thinking about it, kills _thousands _and then he doesn't even bother to stick around! Completely rude, I-"

"I don't kill, Robin," the Batman said, calmly, stopping the girl in mid walk by grabbing her arm.

She stopped and frowned, "What? You mean you've never-"

"You have?" he questioned, his blue eyes boring into hers.

She blinked, momentarily lost in the intensity of his gaze, "Well, um, yeah," she stuttered, "It was kinda part of my job description."

Batman was shocked. She was a killer. There was no way she could be his side kick if she had no sanctity for human life. She'd be just as bad as the criminals they fought if she did so.

"Look," she brought him out of his thoughts. Her eyes had lost their teasing tone and were dark and serious, her mouth set in a firm line, "I left that field for a reason. When I was seven, my father taught me how to shoot a gun. At nine, I saw him shoot and kill someone. It was… part of our lifestyle. I didn't see it as wrong or disturbing at the time," she looked off, past the Batman, lost in thought, "'Protect your ward, no matter what,' that's what my father said. Assassins, terrorists, you name it. They were threats and our job was to get rid of them," she sighed sadly, her eyes going back to the Batman's. He watched her, shocked at such a lifestyle. Where life in his was considered sacred, death had been commonplace in hers.

She turned, looking out at the blazing fire that was Arkham as they heard sirens heading towards it. Then she turned back and angry tears were in her eyes, "And then my brother was killed," she said, bitterly, "Seventeen," she shook her head, "He wasn't even close to finishing life. There was so much he had to do, so much he'd missed. Then I started thinking," she said with a small, bitter smile, "I started feeling… remorse. Regret. Did those men that I'd shot down so easily have sisters, family, that would miss them just as much as I missed my baby brother? Granted, they were murderers and wouldn't have hesitated to kill me if I hadn't gotten to them first, but still. I couldn't do my job anymore," she shook her head, the tears now gone and she'd calmed down, "My parents didn't understand and so I disappeared," she said with a shrug.

"And came here?" asked the Batman. He began walking again and she strode beside him.

Well, I didn't really know what to do with myself. My whole life had been about being the top Walter, the most effective, the most efficient," she gave a sad smile, "The day my brother died was the day Cleo Walters died. My goal," she said, slowly, striding ahead, a look of determination on her face, "is to save just as many lives as I've killed."

* * *

They reached the Batmobile, but by then, Bruce had already reached his decision.

"Get in," he ordered, already in the driver's seat.

She grinned, "Well, since you asked so nicely."

They drove in silence for about a couple minutes. It was the first time Robin had ever been in the Batmobile and she looked around, amazed and awed by all the gadgets and buttons.

"What does this do?" she questioned, pointing at a large green button, grinning excitedly.

"Don't touch it!" ordered the Batman, glancing over at her.

"I'm not going to touch it! I'm just asking," she said, smirking slightly.

"For intimidation," he said and she grinned.

"...Can I push it?"

"NO!"

"I mean, next time," she said, with an eyeroll. Then her voice got softer, "If there is a next time."

The Batman looked over. She was afraid he didn't want her around anymore. Well, he didn't, but then again, he did need the help…

"We're here," he rasped, entering an abandoned field.

Robin glanced around outside, "Uh, where exactly is 'here'?" she questioned, one eyebrow raised.

As if on cue, the ground below them seemed to shift and started going down. Robin's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Whoa! Awesome!" she twisted around in her seat, looking through the back window and then out the front again.

Bruce smiled slightly at his young companion's excitement as they entered an underground area, which was paved and cemented. The large room that was could easily have been 200 metres long and 100 metres wide was fairly empty. The ground stopped and Bruce turned off the engine. Robin followed him out of the car, looking all around.

"Is this like your secret lair?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling and around the entire room.

"Um, sure," Batman said, striding forward.

"It's kinda… empty," she noted, looking slightly disappointed.

Bruce grinned and hit a button on the sole gray desk in the middle of the room, which was surrounded by screens. All around, the black walls shifted, revealing shields, car parts, guns, body armour, smoke bombs; everything that the Batman had ever used.

"Holy crap!" Robin looked around, wide eyed, "This is frickin' amazing!" She turned back to the Batman, "Does this mean you trust me? You know, you don't have to show me this. I'm fine with me just kinda blabbering on and you not telling me anything about yourself. Totally understandable."

Bruce felt himself blush slightly and mentally hit himself. Boy, was he grateful that he was wearing a mask!

"Here," he turned away to hide his blush and went towards one of the walls, pulling out a gorgeous, top model motorcycle and walking it towards Robin.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she asked, confused, staring at the jet black motor bike.

It was truly amazing. The engines were high caliber and the top part had a bright green strip, adding a hint of colour. The sides and back also had strips of green and it seemed to glitter in the light.

"It's for you," the Batman said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Robin choked, "For- for me?!" She walked up to it, her hand gently trailing against it. She looked back up at the Batman, "You can't be serious."

He couldn't help but grin, "Yeah, it's yours."

Her mouth dropped open, "No. Way," she turned back to the bike, lost in the sheer beauty of it, "This," she pointing, shaking her head in amazement, "Is perfect. It even matches my hair!"

"It's green," the Batman said, confused.

"Well, yeah I know," she said, grinning, "But I mean, red would have clashed with my hair and black's kinda boring NOT that your car isn't awesome," she said, holding up her hands, "But green," she shook her head, not able to keep the grin off her face, "Green is amazing."

"You know it can also go really, really fast?" teased the Batman, happy at her reaction.

Lucius had just finished the motorcycle that evening. He was still working on a couple other things, but the bike was now his pride and joy.

"Please let me be there when you give her the bike!" Lucius begged before, back at Wayne Enterprises.

"Are you kidding? If she's our enemy, she could easily hunt you down once she saw your face," argued Bruce.

"Arg, fine," said Lucius, with an eyeroll, "But you need to tell her all the details! And make sure she doesn't destroy it!"

"Yes, yes, I promise to warn her," said Bruce, grinning at his friend's excitement, "But in our line of work, I can't promise the bike won't suffer damage."

"It is a work of art," declared Lucius, grinning as he teased, "Did they throw the Mona Lisa at criminals just so it would burn?"

"Well, as I recall, the Mona Lisa has been stolen a number of times," remarked Bruce.

"Do **not**," said Lucius, sharply, "Do not, I repeat, let this fall into enemies' hands. It's a smaller design of your vehicle and goodness knows the damage that thing can cause."

"Did you design this?" Robin asked, in amazement, pulling Bruce from his thoughts.

"Oh, no," he said with a shake of his head, "I have a good friend whose very…talented at these sorts of things."

"No kidding," Robin said, breathlessly, her hands trailing on the bike. She looked up again, "I wanna try it!" she said, excitedly, reminding Bruce of a little girl.

"Here," he handed her a black helmet, "Better safe than sorry," he said with a nod.

She grinned and hopped onto the bike, pulling on the helmet as she did so. She placed her legs up and revved the engine, "Oh my gosh!" she squealed and then took off around the room.

Bruce watched her go. She'd obviously had a bit of experience with a bike before and zoomed down the long side before sliding to a stop in front of him. She pulled off her helmet, her hair windswept and her eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"I wanna be buried with this bike!" she announced proudly.

Bruce couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The Joker's hideout was not a clean place. Dirty sheets lay piled up in one corner; the floor was dusty and grimy and the paint was peeling.

"No place like home!" he whistled happily to himself, plopping down on a mattress on the floor, the sheets on it were covered with his makeup, which had wiped off, "Now what do we have on this morning?" said the Joker to himself, turning on the television and turning it to the news.

"The new superhero strikes again," said the fairly handsome, older reporter, his tanned, slightly leathered face attempting to be serious.

The Joker frowned. Why weren't they showing anything about Arkham? He'd blow it up a couple hours ago! They should have found it by now.

The Joker growled as footages of tied up drug dealers and petty criminals came onto the screen. Robin was busy tying them up when they tapped on her shoulder.

"Whoa!" she looked up in surprise to have a camera shoved in her face.

"Robin, so we hear you've been working with the Batman," said the reporter, shoving the microphone in her face.

"Um, dude, I'm a little busy," she motioned to the beaten up criminals as she finished tying them up.

"Yes, the police will be here soon. Do you mind asking a few questions?" urged the reporter.

"Um… How did you know I was here?" she asked, eyes shifting back and forth as she looked back at the camera and the reporter.

"Well, ours news station is right over there beside City Hall," stated the reporter, "So what have-"

He didn't get to finish his question however as Robin turned to the moaning criminals, "Dude! How stupid are you?!" She asked, pointing, "City Hall's right over there! The police station is right down the street. Seriously," she said with an eye roll.

The reporter grinned at this before trying to compose himself again, "Would you be willing to answer a few questions first, please, Ms. Robin?" he asked, hopefully.

Robin giggled, "Miss? No, no," she shook her head, smiling to herself, "Just Robin's fine. Um, questions?" she shrugged and then sirens echoed in the background, "Oh sorry, I can't," she motioned in the direction of the sirens, "The police are sorta after me cause I'm helping the Batman."

"Well, he is a criminal," stated the reporter, "He killed all those people-"

Robin lifted one eyebrow, "Dude, anyone who believes that is so totally buh-lind! Batman is saving your city and yes, he breaks like, one minor law so that all these baddies," she motioned to the tied up vagrants in front of her, "Can stay off our streets. The least you guys can do is be grateful," she looked up, suddenly, "Cops are almost here. See ya guys later!"

She turned and ran down the street.

"Wait! Robin!" The reporter and his camera man attempted to run after her but she was quick. The revving of an engine could be heard as she hopped on her bike and zoomed off.

"Back to you, Steve," the reporter said in defeat and the camera went back to the head anchor.

The Joker watched but no news of his explosion came on. He frowned. There was just a bunch of shots of Batman and Robin and then something about the mayor. The Joker flicked the TV off and threw the remote on the floor angrily.

That Robin was taking all his press! Shot after shot of her saving the day. How repetitive. How annoying. How…

The Joker sighed angrily but then, an idea struck him. Avoid City Hall, eh? He giggled. If there was one thing the Joker liked to do, it was shock and awe. And if City Hall wasn't shocking enough, he didn't know what would be. A slow smile spread across his face as he thought more and more about it. He did like a challenge…

* * *

Robin was so happy to sleep in. Thankfully, she'd remembered her alarm and was up two hours before work started. She fell out of bed, dressed in a white wifebeater and pink, ducky pajama bottoms. Her hair was up in a mess bun and she yawned loudly, stretching. She turned off the horrible beep of the alarm and turned on the radio.

"Nobody can tell ya;  
There's only one song worth singin'."

She grinned slightly at the song and headed to the bathroom, hitting the shower.  
"They may try and sell ya," it continued,  
'cause it hangs them up  
to see somone like you…"

Then she belted out the chorus along with it,

"But you've gotta make your own kind of music!  
sing your own special song!  
make your own kind of music even if nobody  
else sing along!" she shouted, laughing as she shampooed her hair.

"Shutta up!" she heard the grumpy, old voice of her neighbor, Mr. Wauklin.

"Sorry, Mister W!" she called through the wall, though she wasn't sure if he heard her.

As she got out and dried herself, the song continued.

"So if you cannot take my hand,  
and if you must be goin',  
I will understand."

She pulled on her black shirt and pants, blow drying her hair. Then, she headed to the kitchen, pulling out a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"You're gonna be knowing  
the loneliest kind of lonely.  
It may be rough goin',  
just to do your thing's  
the hardest thing to do."

She ate the cereal in silent contemplation, listening to the song. She glanced at the paper she'd grabbed yesterday, smiling slightly at one of the articles. She smiled happily to herself. She hadn't had a quiet, peaceful morning in a long time, but, boy, would her afternoon sure not be.

* * *

"Elllllieeee," complained Callie in the back.

They were having their break and drinking a couple of the coffee orders they'd screwed up, though of course, not on purpose.

"Why can't you come clubbing with me?" Callie whined, "I hate going alone! I don't want to be attacked or anything. Plus, you seriously look like ya need it."

Robin laughed, pushing her red hair out of her face and into a high ponytail, "I do need it," she agreed, "But I can't tonight."

"Aww, but it's Friday night," Callie said, "You gotta have some fun."

"Tomorrow," said Robin with a nod of her head, "I'll just ask Batman if I can take the night off," she thought to herself.

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that!" threatened Callie playfully, "It'll be so much fun!" she giggled, "We'll do our make up and get all dressed up-"

"Girls," a fakely sweet voice came from behind them. They looked up and sighed; their angry manager yet again, "Your break was over ten minutes ago!" he bristled.

"Whoops, sorry, Mr. Kuku," apologized Robin. Callie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"It's Kazosky!" he thundered, his mustache covered in droplets of spit.

"Oh, sorry!" said Robin, eyes wide, "I just thought, ya know, Kukumomo's Coffee Shop-"

"Get back to work!" he thundered, leaving the staff room.

"Well, alrighty, Mr. Grumpy Pants," mumbled Robin.

"Grumpy pants?" said Callie, smiling, "Oh my you are too much, Els."

"Yeah, that's what my mom says," Robin grumbled before she and Callie burst out into laughter.

* * *

BAM!

Explosions went off like fireworks.

"Pretty," thought the Joker to himself, watching the flashing lights with amusement in his eyes.

Then he glanced around, as if noticing for the first time all the people screaming and running around. Desks were on fire, people were rushing down the fire escape…

"Ahhh, total chaos," thought the Joker, happily.

He exited the building, followed by his men who hadn't died. Sirens could be heard in the distance but the Joker knew he'd be long gone by the time the cops arrived. He crossed the street, giggling as people screamed at the sight of him. His men just followed dutily after him, like dogs. Boy did it get annoying sometimes.

Thinking about which one of his men deserved to die the most, the Joker turned to go down the right lane but stopped. Through the glass window, he saw a young girl turned away from him with a long, red ponytail. There was something... familiar...

The Joker stopped in the middle of the street and looked up at the sign above. Kukumomo's Coffee Hut. His men looked at him, confused.

"Boys," he said, arms spread out wide, "I think it's time for a little coffee _break_."

* * *

The Joker walked in casually enough but one woman screamed and dropped her coffee at the sight of him, alerting everyone else to his prescence. The pretty, blond girl at the register had turned completely white and was shaking as she saw who'd entered.

"Robin?" he asked, looking past the blond girl to the red ponytailed girl behind her.

He was fairly certain...

Without thinking, Robin turned at the sound of her name, forgetting that she was supposed to be Ellie. The face she saw was last one she would have expected to be here as she looked up, to see the wide, red smile and the cold, black eyes of the Joker.

"Aw, _shit."_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Robin?" the Joker asked, looking past the blond girl to the red ponytailed girl behind her._

_He was fairly certain..._

_Without thinking, Robin turned at the sound of her name, forgetting that she was supposed to be Ellie. The face she saw was last one she would have expected to be here as she looked up, to see the wide, red smile and the cold, black eyes of the Joker._

"_Aw, __shit."_

The entire room was utterly silent as the two looked at each other. Robin was wide eyed and slowly stood up, leaning against the counter, feeling around behind her for some sort of weapon. Her hand came to the cold side of the jug of milk. Not useful. Damn.

The Joker's grin was wide, sure he'd won. Everyone else stood around them, staring up at the two in surprise, but the Joker paid them no heed.

In her mind, Robin was panicking, "Oh, God. What is he doing here? How is this even possible?! I, ahh!" Finally, accepting,

"My luck sucks."

* * *

The Joker was filled with glee at his victory, though slightly disappointed by her reaction. He'd expected a fight to ensue; something, but instead, she'd only stared at him, wide eyed and terrified. Perhaps this wasn't the great Robin, but just some ordinary teenage girl, though the Joker was still not fully convinced. That red hair was too familiar and not at all common.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, though, a large fist came crashing into his jaw.

* * *

Just when she accepted that she was completely and utterly 'screwed' as she put it in her own terms, in swooped a familiar face. Her savior to put it more precisely, in a giant Bat suit. He certainly didn't look like Prince Charming, but Robin could have kissed him right there and then.

The Joker's men immediately began to shoot once the Batman came in.

"Get down!" Robin yelled to everyone in the coffee shop as the glass windows shattered.

People screamed, covering their heads. Seeing this, Batman tried to lead the masked clowns out of the store and into the more open street. The Joker, meanwhile, got up, holding his jaw, a grin still on his face.

"Ah, Bat Man," Robin noticed he pronounced it as though it was two words and for some reasons felt very annoyed at this. The clown continued, "I'm so _thrilled_ you could make it, but as you can see, I'm a little busy with that pretty little thing over there-"

"Leave her alone!" roared the Batman, as he snapped the guns of the Joker's men, punching them out as he did so.

Robin decided to play the innocent civilian card. The Joker couldn't be certain it was her, "Who? Me?!" she squeaked.

The Joker turned to her, one eyebrow raised.

"W-w-what do you w-want with me?!" she asked, trembling under his gaze, not able to distinguish if she was really scared or her acting was just superb.

"Oh, please, kiddo," said the Joker with an eye roll, "You aren't fooling anyone. I **know** you're Robin."

"The superhero?" she asked, dumbly, though still visibly shaking, "I-I dunno what you're talking about…"

"Uh huh," the Joker smiled, obviously not believing her as he slowly walked up to her.

Robin felt her stomach drop and knew she was terrified. The dark black eye makeup made his eyes look even more intense and dark than they would have been without and the carved red smile was almost too gruesome to look at…

"I only have red hair!" she trembled, "That doesn't make me her. I mean, honestly, I wouldn't be working in some coffee shop if I was Robin…"

Before the Joker reached her though, the Batman grabbed a hold of the Joker from behind and they fought. Seeing that he was momentarily distracted, Robin focused on who else was left in the shop. All the customers had run away as soon as the Batman dispatched the Joker's henchmen but Robin saw Callie, crying under the register across from her.

"Cals, come on!" she rushed over to her friend, pulling her up.

She shrieked as the Batman came crashing into the cappuccino machine right in front of her.

"Come on! You can take that bastard!" she encouraged him, while Callie trembled by her side.

"Ooooh, you got some spunk, sweetheart," purred the Joker from across the room as he walked over, "You sure you're not Robin?"

Robin took one last glance over her shoulder as she ushered Callie out the backdoor.

"No you don't-"the Joker rushed over to stop them but the Batman was up and blocked him, allowing the two to escape.

* * *

It was midnight when Robin saw the Batman the first time after the attack. She, Callie, and everyone else at both the City Hall and the coffee shop had been ushered first to the hospital (not Gotham General though since it was still under construction) and then to the police station.

She didn't get home until eleven o'clock at night and was exhausted. Still, she knew she had to see the Batman to find out what their next move was.

"Are you hurt?" the Batman immediately asked as they landed on their familiar spot on top of Gotham's highest sky scraper.

"I'm fine," she said, with a wave of her hand, though in truth, she was still shaken. How could the Joker have found her so quickly? "What do we do now?" she asked, tentatively.

He shook his head, worry in his eyes, "I don't know, Robin," he said, honestly, "He found you and there's no doubt that he'll come after you."

"He doesn't know who I am!" she argued, "He didn't get my name and he only knows where I work. He doesn't even know that it's really me! It's just a hunch of his-"

"He's insane, Robin. Either way he'll want to confirm his theory-"

"Then let him!" Robin announced, throwing her hands in the air, "He can come after me! I can take him!" her eyes were daring and full of fire, ready for the challenge.

"No," said the Batman with a shake of his head, "We don't want the people of Gotham to know who you are either. This is why I don't show my identity because otherwise my enemies will come after the ones I love."

Robin nodded, understanding, yet she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy, wondering if he was talking about a wife, "Then what do we do?" she asked, shoving the thought aside.

"Leave town, Cleo," said the Batman, seriously, "It's not safe for you in Gotham anymore."

"That's not an option so don't even try it!" she said, angrily, "And **don't** call me Cleo!"

"Then what do you propose?" he asked, the darkness of the night casting shadows on his face, giving him an eerie look.

"We keep going like we are now," she announced, "I'll keep being Ellie and the Joker'll come and find me. You stay close and when he comes, you can get him."

"It's dangerous, Robin. What if he kills you before I reach you?" he asked.

She gave an eye roll, "You doubt me that much?" she asked, arms crossed, "I can handle myself against that loony with a knife. He has no formal training from what I've seen and honestly, the only reason he's gotten this far is pure shock," the Batman glanced at her and she continued, "Well, I mean, look at him. He's a freakin' clown with makeup and a machete. Who wouldn't be friggin' terrified?

He's terrifying but he's also unexpected," she said, seriously, "He does what no one would even _think _to do and so everyone's completely shocked and terrified, including the mob. They have no idea what he's gonna do next."

"He's a monster," replied the Batman, darkly, summarizing her entire speech.

"Mm…" she nodded, though looking thoughtful, "He's also incredibly angry," she said, as though talking to herself, "Whatever happened to him, he's pissed. And he's taking it out on this entire city."

* * *

Robin slept for a full 24 hours as soon as she returned to her little apartment. She was absolutely exhausted, but that didn't stop her from scanning her apartment quite thoroughly for any signs of entry or the Joker hiding in her closet.

Nothing. Absolutely zilch. Robin frowned slightly at this as she locked up the balcony door, her front door and set on the alarm. She still didn't feel all that safe with that, knowing that alarms could easily break so she took out the barbed wire she'd bought at the hardware store just an hour before and laid it in front of both doors.

Finally happy, she fell back on her bed, a peaceful smile on her face, sure that if anyone came, she'd wake to their screams.

* * *

Bruce watched over her like a hawk, or rather, like a bat, for two weeks, but there was no sign of the Joker.

"Maybe he died," Robin said, hopefully, when he'd voiced her concerns to her the other night.

Bruce highly doubted that. Nonetheless, he made sure that Alfred had a guard on her as well as what the police provided. Minus that, they continued with their lives.

The phone rang for the first time in days. Robin was reading a magazine at the time, lazing out on her couch. For the past two weeks, she'd been half researching and studying, half relaxing. Kukumomo's Coffee Hut had been destroyed and was under construction for all the damage. Mr. Kazosky had given both Callie and Ellie pay for the past two weeks even though they hadn't been working. Sadly, it wasn't out of the generosity of his heart but that it was required by law.

"Hello?" Robin asked before the phone had even rung a second time.

"Hey, Ellie," the familiar voice of Callie came to her ear.

"Hey, Cals!" said Robin, excitedly. Her friend had been shaken by the attack, but had minimal injuries. Now, however, she was feeling better and had begun to tell anyone who would listen about her daring escape from the hideous clutches of the Joker. Robin couldn't help but laugh and go along with her friend's story, seeing it as her way of dealing.

"You wanna go out tonight?" said Callie, slyly.

"Uh, well, Callie, how do I put this?" teased Robin, twirling the telephone's wire in her fingers, "My boat doesn't really swing that way if you catch my drift."

"Ha ha, Ellie, always the joker," said Callie, laughing, but then realizing what she just said. They were both silent for a moment before Ellie started up again.

"Where to?" she picked up the nail polish and kit on her little table by the TV, heading to the bathroom, the wire dragging on the floor behind her.

"Well, I was thinking about a club. It's new, but it's all the rage."

"And full of young hipsters?" teased Robin.

"Els, you sound like an old lady sometimes," giggled Callie, "And to answer your question, yes, it's very hip. Wanna go tonight?"

"Uh, please!" said Robin, enthusiastically. Anything to help Callie forget about the horrible incident not to mention the fun a club would bring, "Of course I want to go!"

"Great!" chimed Callie, happily, "You wanna come over and get all dressed up? I can do your hair!!!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there, sugar," eased Ellie, laughing, "What exactly does that entail?" she fluffed her hair in the mirror and made funny faces as Callie continued,

"You'll find out when you get here. See ya at eight!"

As soon as Callie hung up, Robin called up the number Batman had given her. Bruce at the time was in his office at Wayne Enterprises and opened his cell to see Robin's name in bright red letters.

"What's wrong? Has the Joker come? Is he armed?" Bruce was already headed out the door.

"No, no, relax;" she said with a laugh, "I was just wondering if it was okay if I could take tonight off?"

There was a pregnant silence before Bruce said slowly, "Robin. I told you to call if it was an **emergency**."

"Well, this **is** an emergency. I have no idea what to wear or what to do with my hair. How do most twenty year olds do their make up these days anyways?" Robin replied, fishing through her bathroom, with the phone balanced on her shoulder.

Bruce decided to take the bait, "What exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, Callie invited me to a club or something and it's all the rage and I really wanna go!" whined Robin, giggling as she bugged the Batman.

Bruce sighed, "You don't need to ask my permission to go out, Robin."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want you out there fighting alone," said Robin, worriedly.

"I was fine before. I'll be fine without," he reassured her, "Just text me next time or something, okay?"

"Sure thing, boss!" she said, happily, and he could hear her salute over the phone.

"Robin, just be careful," he said, seriously.

"Will do!" she said, cheerfully, "See ya later."

She clicked off the phone and turned to her closet, sighing unhappily. What on Earth was she going to wear?!

* * *

The Joker was a patient man, despite what anyone would tell you. He knew that Batman would watch over that pretty little redhead like the looming freak he was whether she was his sidekick or not. He'd sent different men every time in the beginning but now came out himself when he was certain that the Bat wasn't there.

Whistling, he pulled down his baseball cap as a couple walked past him. They didn't pay him any attention and he continued to whistle. He looked up at the second floor window and smiled as he caught a glimpse of the red headed girl.

He'd gotten a hold of the old fart who owned the coffee shop, Mr. Kuku or Kow, whatever. The man sang like a canary and told the Joker everything he wanted to know. Ellie Wells, twenty two years of age, from Milwaukee, complete with phone number and address.

"Ellie Wells. What a boring name," thought the Joker to himself.

Truth be told, he wasn't really sure if Ellie Wells was Robin or not. That hair was so familiar, yet she hadn't done anything suspicious. Either she lost his men at night or she never left the apartment which couldn't be possible since Robin was out almost every night foiling his plans. Still, the Joker didn't mind watching this incredibly beautiful girl, who he also noticed was a bit of a klutz. His eyes followed the red head, who was looking over her closet, thoughtfully, pulling out random items of clothing every once in a while.

He couldn't help but giggle as he saw her throw her arms up in frustration, slamming the closet shut. He watched as she ran across to the next room, turning on a large stereo, nearly falling off backwards as ABBA's "Gimme! Gimme!" came on loud enough for him to hear it from across the street. The Joker burst out laughing at this and continued to watch as she turned it down a tiny bit and then laughing sang along.

The Joker paused for a moment, watching this pretty girl laughing and singing alone to ABBA as she dressed up for what looked like a party. She was different, he thought to himself. Curious. She was a loner from what he'd seen and only talked to the other girl from the coffee shop. No family visits, no friends yet she was always smiling or laughing.

She twirled around in her apartment in a bright yellow dress, singing along, before falling over flat on her face. The Joker laughed loudly at this, causing him to get strange looks from passerbyers. Still grinning, he got into his car. Out the front door of the building came the girl known as Ellie, now wearing a shimmery silver dress with metallic heels, holding a silver clutch in her hands. Her hair was red and wavy and she wore shiny eyeshadow that he could see across the street. She truly was stunning.

She looked around and then began walking to the subway. The Joker waited a moment and then followed after.


	6. Chapter 6

It was twenty minutes passed eight when Robin arrived at Callie's apartment. Somehow, she wasn't surprised when Callie opened the door to reveal a funky zebra print carpet and bright pink walls.

"Ellie!" said Callie, excitedly, hugging her immediately. She then frowned and pulled back, remembering that she was supposed to be mad, "You're late."

"By twenty minutes!" defended Robin, following Callie into the overly decorated apartment, "The subway's a lot slower than I thought," she admitted.

"Which is why we have to leave in like, twenty minutes," Callie replied, looking over at her Snoopy clock on the wall.

"You look awesome, Cals," noted Robin, grinning as the two checked each other's outfits.

Callie was wearing a yellow, strapless dress with her long, blond hair wavy and falling down her shoulders. She wore matching banana yellow heels and dark gray eye makeup.

"Awww thanks! You look amazing, Ellie!" Callie said, grabbing something from the cupboard. A happy grin came on her face, "Now," she said, "Time to do your hair."

Robin couldn't help but gulp.

The Joker wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. Ellie Wells had been easy to track and had not noticed him at all. Either he was a superb spy or she wasn't Robin. Still, when she and her friend came down, he wasn't unhappy that he'd followed her.

Her hair was now long and straight, going just past her breasts. She and her friend, whatever her name was, were walking and laughing and also turning heads. Still, the Joker didn't take his eyes off Ellie Wells as he followed them to a club.

He stopped as he realized what it was, frowning slightly. What an ordinary thing to do. Why would Robin be partying when she should be out fighting? From what he'd seen, she'd never taken a day off as of yet. Interesting.

Callie flirted crazily with the guard, her eyes low and seductive, hidden behind dark eyelashes. Robin grinned, knowing that no man could resist her vivacious, blond friend, and she was right. They were in and bombarded by loud, pounding music. Still, the place was truly a sight. Beautiful waitresses in low cut tops walked around by the bar and the lights were dim so the room was almost black. Flashing neon lights rolled around the room and Robin could see the DJ, a short man dressed in baggy clothes with dread locks, zipping around the disks. What Robin found the most interesting though were the people. All were under thirty and all were absolutely gorgeous; men and women. She couldn't help but giggle as a brown haired, very good looking guy winked at her as she walked by.

She and Callie headed to the bar, sitting as they ordered drinks. Robin couldn't but grin excitedly. It'd been so long since she'd been to a club. She scoped around the room, eying the crowd. Her first club had been when she was sixteen and it was a night she'd never forgotten.

_"Cleo_, _come," commanded a solemn, stern voice that could only belong to one person._

_"Yes, Mother?" asked Robin, politely_, _dressed in a neat, navy blue business suit with her shoulder length red hair pulled back in a low pony tail. They'd just finished at an official speech to the public, which was always a hassle, having to make sure there were no bombs; the stage was secure, etc, etc._

_Robin's mother was a stern, gray haired woman, though obviously pretty in her youth. Still, stress and hard work had aged her early, though she still had the body of a much younger woman._

_"We're going out tonight," she replied to her young daughter._

_"With James and father?" she asked, face blank._

_"No, not tonight."_

_Robin and her mother walked through the quiet streets of Greece in the middle of the night. They walked in silence at a quick pace before her mother finally stopped in front of a large, flashy looking building, Greek music booming inside._

_"Is this… a club?!" asked Robin, incredulously._

_Her mother was the last person she'd ever thought to bring her here. 'Strict' to her mom was like saying Bill Gates was 'well off'._

_"Cleo," she turned, seriously, to face her daughter, "You are sixteen now. Our…career takes up our entire lives and the majority of us don't have families like your father and I. Before this, my mother did the same thing for me."_

_"And, uh, what would that be exactly?" asked Robin, glancing over at the building, slightly frightened._

_Her mother put her hands on her shoulders, "You're sixteen now. You are a woman and as a woman, you'll have certain needs-"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" Robin immediately tore free and backed up, eyes wide. She wasn't exactly sure if she understood what her mother was saying or, "You want me… to go and…" she wanted to say 'get laid', wondered if her mother even knew the terminology._

_"Yes," she nodded, solemnly, "Pent up energy is not good for the job."_

_"But, but-" Robin didn't know how to deal with this situation. She looked around, nervous and flighty. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't._

_"If you don't want to now, it's fine," her mother reassured her, "But eventually…"_

_"What if there are, like rapists or something?" asked Robin, desperately._

_Her mother smiled at this, "Robin, you've taken down 400 pound Sumos. I think you can handle it."_

_Robin couldn't help but grin._

_"Now, there are rules to this style of life, Robin," said her mother, serious once more, "One, be home by 7-"_

"_AM, right?" she asked and her mother nodded, annoyed at the interruption,_

"_Two, don't ever learn their full name-"_

_"What? Why?" interrupted Robin, curiously._

_"So you don't contact them again," she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Robin frowned as her mother continued, "Three, don't tell them who you are or what you do."_

_"Well, duh," Robin thought to herself, but knew to keep quiet. She'd already interrupted her mother before and knew the consequences of disrespect._

_"Well, then," her mother paused, and just for a moment, Robin was sure she saw her mother human for the first time, but, just like that, it was gone, "Be home soon."_

"Ellie? Eliie?!" Callie yelled frantically into Robin's earover the loud music.

Robin was pulled out of her flashback and remembered where she was, "You wanna go to the bar?" she yelled loudly.

Whether or not Callie heard her, she was already heading to the bar anyways. Callie casually ordered drinks and sat down on one the bar stools, legs crossed as she looked around the room. Robin remembered a similar pose five years before…

_As soon as Robin entered, she zoomed across to the bar. Yes, her mother had said no alcohol; no one in their line of work ever drank, but it was the only place with seats. Robin sat down, fingers drumming against her sides, butterflies in her stomach._

_"What can I get you?" asked the bartender in Greek, a large man with short, cropped hair. He looked frazzled, which was no surprise. It was a busy night._

_"Just water, please," she responded, quickly, and went back to looking around the room._

_She was grateful her mother made her change before they went. How out of place she would be in a suit! The men were dressed fairly casually, though the girls' outfits ranged from to gorgeous dresses to the most extravagant outfits, trying to gain the attention of the opposite sex. Robin ran a hand through her shoulder length red hair and looked down at her outfit. It was a simple white summer dress, with blue dragonflies at the edges. She knew she looked young but that was hardly an issue in Greece. She could have been twelve and easily have gotten a drink._

_The bartender brought her her water and she took a nervous slip. She didn't know what to do she realized. Dance, flirt, talk, what was expected? All the men were young, many good looking, with a rugged confidence one only found in Greece. Which should she choose, she wondered…_

It took less than an hour to get Callie very drunk.

"Whoo! Yeah!" she yelled out, laughing wildly as a new song came on.

Robin smiled, pretending to sip the drink that Callie had ordered her. They'd been dancing for the majority of time but they'd decided to sit for a break.

"I wanna dance, Els!" whined Callie, "Let's go dance!"

"You go ahead," said Robin, encouragingly, motioning for her friend to go. Truth be told she didn't feel like dancing. Really, she only felt like one thing…

She leaned back against the counter, sipping casually, her long red hair cascading down her back. She noticed a few guys eying her and smirked, winking over at them. A few minutes later, though, she found the one she wanted.

He was five or six stools away from her, sipping a drink and looking almost sad. He was tall from what she could see, tanned, with short blond hair and a low brow. He was like a young Chad Michael Murray and she knew that he was the one she wanted.

She casually put down her drink and then got up and walked towards him confidently, remembering a time five years ago…

_Robin sat nervously on her stool, spinning back and forth. _

_"This is stupid," she thought, "I can't do this. I am not ready for something like-"_

_"Hi there," Robin felt a warm hand on her shoulder._

_She immediately turned to stare up into one of the most perfectly sculpted faces she'd ever seen. He was like a male Adonis. Laughing, dark eyes stared down at her and a playful grin appeared on his lips. He was tanned, his skin had the healthy glow of all the Greeks and his hair was black and slightly curly, giving him the appearance of youth. Still, he looked to be in his early twenties, with broad shoulders and a strong body. He was dressed simply in a black collared shirt and dark blue jeans with leather flip flops on his feet. He was perfect._

_"H-hi," Robin faltered, still slightly stunned from the gorgeous creature in front of her._

_"I'm Atreus," he held out his hand, smiling at the nervous girl in front of him._

_She took a breath and then smiled, remembering not to give her real name , "I'm Anna."_

The Chad Michael Murray before her didn't see her coming. He looked sullen and took a sip of his drink when Robin slid easily onto the stool behind him.

"One lemonade, please," she asked the bartender.

"Not a drinker, I see," he said, looking sad and draining his drink.

"And I see that you are," she replied, lifting an eyebrow at the three empty beers around him.

He gave a small, miserable smile, "Not usually," he finally admitted.

She watched him, curious. He was so sad and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I just met you," He said as an explanation. He shook his head, smiling sadly, "Besides; I don't want to put you through the whole, sad story."

She smiled comfortingly at him, "I know you don't know me, but sometimes talking to a complete stranger is easier than a friend."

He gave a long sigh, "Well, I guess it's not that long of a story. My girlfriend dumped me," he said and looked down at his watch, "About eleven and a half hours ago."

"You've been drinking here for almost twelve hours?!" she asked, eyes wide.

"…Pretty much," he admitted, "Look, you don't have to sit here and comfort me. I'm sure you have-  
For the first time, he looked up at her and stopped talking.

"…Better things to do," he said, shocked by the stunning girl in front of him. She smiled at his reaction, looking up at him through her eyelashes, flirtatiously,

"Maybe I can help you forget."

_Robin and Atreus were in the alley beside the club, kissing fiercely. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands travelled down her sides. They were the only ones around, but they could still here the Greek music from inside the walls. He paused and they were both breathing heavily._

_"My place is a block from here," he said, his voice husky._

_She paused, running a hand through her shoulder length hair, thoughts flowing through her head and then, "Let's go."\_

The Joker waited outside across the street, his arms crossed. He was just considering leaving when he saw Robin exit the club and she was not alone.

"Who's the Ken doll?" murmured the Joker as he took in the tall, blond boy following after her, clearly besotted, staring after her with adoring eyes.

He watched as Robin looked over her shoulder, smiling coyly at the boy. The Joker's eyes narrowed as she saw him take the boy's hand and pull him close, kissing him softly. Then they headed towards the subway and the Joker didn't have to guess to know what they were up to.

_Robin's hands shook as she felt Atreus' warm strong ones take off her dress. They'd just reached his apartment half an hour ago and were going slowly, savouring the night. He was confident, assured, which was good. One of them had to be._

_"Are you…alright?" he asked, softly kissing her pale neck, "You seem nervous. It's okay. You don't have to stay-"_

_She turned and kissed him, hands dancing on his chest as he pulled her to the bedroom…_

Robin and the guy were outside her apartment door, kissing furiously. She grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer as she fumbled with the lock to her apartment.

"Hey," he said, breathlessly, "What's your name anyways?" he asked.

She grinned up at him, twirling a strand of red hair, "Does it matter?" she asked, coyly, as the door opened behind her.

He watched her, amazed, as she went in. Once he realized she was waiting though, he stumbled right in afterwards.

The Joker followed them back to the apartment. He went inside the building and quietly walked behind him. Neither noticed as they were too wound up in each other. The boy was like a lovesick puppy, the way he trailed after her, practically drooling. Robin was quite the vixen and the one taking control. She had the boy up against the wall right outside her apartment, a coy smile on her face before she kissed him deeply.

The Joker's eyes narrowed as he watched her open the door and the lovesick puppy practically trip over himself to get through the door. She needed a real man, one who'd take control. That boy, that kid, had no idea what he was doing. The Joker couldn't help but imagine himself in the same position, running a hand through red silk hair, pushing her against a wall, taking total control…

When he realized what he was doing, the Joker stopped himself. This wasn't the time or place. He turned around slowly, heading down the stairs. He was tempted to burst in, to stop their pathetic little dance, but knew better. He had to check if Robin was out that night and had other plans to go to. He headed out into the street and took one glance over his shoulder, up at the window. The lights were out but he could see the faint outline of their two bodies molded together. The Joker turned away, his face expressionless.


	7. Chapter 7

"He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare,  
And he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere." -**Ali ibn-Abi-Talib **

Jake Dalton woke up to the sound of running water. He blinked and groggily looked up. He was wrapped up in a white comforter on a bed and white light spilled into the room. He groaned and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember much of the day to be honest. Then it hit him. His girlfriend of two years. Veronica. She'd broken his heart for the office accountant and then he headed to the nearest bar. He was drunk for most of the time, he knew that, but he'd sobered up a little by the evening. All he could really recall was beautiful red hair and a coy smile and a little silver dress. He looked down. Yep, a little dress on the floor along with his boxers. Boy, what a night!

He heard the shower turn off and watched as a beautiful, red haired girl stroll out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. She looked over at him, noticing he was watching her.

"Oh, so you're up," she observed, heading towards the dresser, her long, wet hair hanging down her back. She began picking through the drawer, drawing out a knee length yellow skirt along with a white blouse. Wow... he had been lucky! She looked up into the dresser mirror and noticed him still watching, "Well, are you gonna get dressed?" she demanded, impatiently, "It's 8:30."

"8:30?! It's Sunday!" Jake responded in protest, "Come on back to bed…" he flopped back down, which resulted in him getting a wack over the head.

"I have church in half an hour! Get outta here!" she said, sharply.

"What?" he asked, dumbly, staring up at her in surprise, "Church?"

"Yes, church," she said, impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground, "And I'd rather not leave some strange man in my apartment for the entire morning."

"I was here all night," he reminded her, "You were… really amazing," he said, breathlessly, looking up at one of the most gorgeous girls he'd ever seen.

"Thanks for that. You weren't too bad yourself, but I'm afraid that it's time for you to go!" she said, hurriedly, grabbing his arm to pull him up.

He grabbed the towel to cover himself, revealing a strong, lean upper body that Robin had to admit, was one of the best she'd ever seen, "Wait! I don't even know your name!" he said, desperately as she picked up his blue boxers and handed them to him.

"You don't **need** to know considering you're just on your way out!" she said, shoving his clothes in his hands and pushing him out of her room.

"But…" he spun around to face her, looking down at the grumpy, but very pretty red head, "I want to see you again," he said, sincerely.

"Ain't gonna happen, pal," she said with a shake of her head and then opened the front door, pushing him through.

"Wait? So I never get to see you again? That's that? One night stand?" asked Jake, wide brown eyes confused and lost.

She gave a sigh and crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, uh-"

"Jake."

"Jake," she said, "I'm sure you're a really nice guy and you are incredibly attractive so I'm sure you'll have a girlfriend in a second, but it's not me," she said with a shake of her head, "I'm not that girl."

"Look, just give me your number-" he was in the middle of saying when Robin shut the door in his face.

"Sorry, Jason!" she called out before heading back into her room.

He sighed behind the door and turned away, "It's Jake."

* * *

Bruce hadn't heard from Robin all night. He really hoped it was just because she'd went out with her friend and then slept. It wasn't like her not to check with him and from what he'd heard, the Joker was up in northern Gotham, nowhere near where Robin lived. She'd probably just went to the club and then went back home and slept in.

"Perhaps she met a man, Master Wayne," suggested Alfred when Bruce had spoken with him about it.

"A man?" Bruce looked up, frowning. He felt a strange pang, an annoying tweek, at the thought. Still, she was a beautiful girl with the athletic body of a crime fighter.

"She shouldn't even be wasting her time with teenage boys," thought Bruce, angrily to himself before saying, "She's not stupid, Alfred. She knows there aren't any ties with this job. Besides," said Bruce, frustrated, "She's too young. A girl like that shouldn't be out going to clubs-"

"So she should instead be out fighting crime then, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred, one eyebrow raised.

"No, that's not what I mean!" Bruce ran a hand through his head, pacing around his office, "She just-, she's-"

"She's twenty, Master Wayne, and younger adults do tend to be more tenacious these days," said Alfred, watching Bruce biting his lip anxiously.

"This isn't a safe city. She could get hurt or, I dunno, she should have just checked in!" Bruce rattled on, pacing back and forth.

Alfred only watched the young master, eyes knowing as he smiled slightly.

* * *

The Joker returned with a cup of coffee early to find Robin throwing out the Ken doll. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her shove him out of the room, almost slamming the door in his face. She then hurriedly rushed into her bathroom and came out, wearing a short, white sleeved blouse and a yellow skirt, with her red hair pulled back in a low ponytail. The Joker raised one eyebrow at this rather conservative outfit, but nonetheless, leaned back against the stone brick wall across the street, watching as she pulled on yellow high heels and got ready. For what, he wasn't sure.

His men had reported back to him last night. No sign of Robin although they lost the Batman halfway in the night which meant Robin could have easily shown up later. The Joker killed them, laughing at their incompetence although he was certain he'd found Robin. He didn't need the two idiots to know. Still, he was surprised when Robin walked about five blocks to a church.

"Religion, huh," he muttered under his breath, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so. She walked in the church, her head bent as she crossed herself. "Now what kind of girl who slept with some guy she just met go to church like a good little girl?" he wondered, "You are a most curious case, Ellie Wells."

* * *

Robin believed in a higher power, yes. Her parents had been a little skeptical and had only taken her brother and her to church out of tradition, but Robin, unlike a good majority of her generation, did believe in a God. She walked into the quaint, but beautiful little church she'd found a couple blocks from her home and found it to her liking. The people were friendly, the preacher was a good speaker, but not loud and obnoxious, hollering to the skies. The windows were all mosaics and a large, wooden cross hung in the front of the room. She walked up to the front as people around her mingled. She came up to a small desk at the side with rows of candles lined up and a flame beside it to light them. She dropped in her donation and then lit one of the candles, bending her head in prayer.

"Who have you lost, my child?" asked a kind, older voice behind her.

She looked up and turned. It was the preacher, looking at her with a sad smile. She looked down.

"My brother."

"Ah," he nodded. Robin hoped he wouldn't try to comfort her. It was the last thing she wanted. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears at the thought.

"I'd better go sit down," she said, quickly, as the preacher opened his mouth to speak.

He closed his mouth and nodded, realizing that she didn't want to talk about it. She quickly headed back, slipping into one of the pews and picking up a hymn book. Yes, she believed in God. She had to… just so she could hope that her brother was in a better place.

* * *

The Joker waited until the church slowly dissipated an hour later. Families and groups of friends got together, walking off to Sunday brunch at the local cafes. Robin was nowhere to be seen. Then he noticed the bright red hair bobbing up and down.

"Gotcha," he grinned as he watched her turn down the alley way.

She was taking a different route. Why, he wondered.

* * *

Robin had had a strange feeling the entire way to church, like she was being followed. She'd turned to look, but no one had been there. Still, she'd looked out the window of the church before she came out to see a strange man with a baseball cap covering his face, standing across from the church, smoking. She'd seen him before on her way over, she was sure. Was he one of the Joker's henchmen?

Either way, she was going to find out. She went down the next alleyway and pulled out her phone, quickly hitting speed dial. She speed walked, holding the phone to her face as the warm, familiar voice answered.

"Robin?! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick! You haven't called and your phone was off-" Batman would continue rambling, so she quickly interrupted him.

"I'm being followed," she stated, calmly.

"Where are you?" he asked, immediately.

"Corner of Main Street and 26th," she replied, looking up as she passed the sign.

She could hear soft footsteps behind her, a fair distance away but still cause for concern.

"I'm fine. I can take them, just thought I'd let you know," she said, casually.

"Wait for me, Robin," he replied seriously, "Don't compromise your identity," he warned.

"Got it," she said, grinning slightly, "Helpless victim. That's me!"

"I'm serious, Cleo," he said, "Use defense only if they attack. Don't go looking for trouble. Let me deal with them. We don't want them reporting back to the Joker."

"But at the same time," he thought to himself, "We can't have her still being followed."

"Alrighty," she said with a sigh, disappointed. It would have been fun to knock a few heads around, "See ya in ten."

"Five," he replied and then clicked off.

Robin shut her phone, shaking her head with a smile. He sounded so worried about her. It was actually… kind of nice.

"Don't be stupid, Robin," she thought to herself, "Focus," she shook her head.

"Boy troubles, beautiful?" asked a high pitched, mocking voice behind her.

Goosebumps went up her spine. That voice could only belong to one person.

The name came to her lips in a whisper, "Joker."


	8. Chapter 8

"A military operation involves **deception**. Even though you are competent, appear to be incompetent. Though effective, appear to be ineffective." – Sun Tzu

__

"Boy troubles, beautiful?" asked a high pitched, mocking voice behind her.

Goosebumps went up her spine. That voice could only belong to one person.

The name came to her lips in a whisper, "Joker."

Robin slowly turned, staring at the man, no, monster, in front of her with a look of horror. A wide grin was on his face, although it was always there. She knew it was just the scars that made it seem a lot bigger than it actually was, but it still had that mad, insane quality to it. He walked almost with a hunch and his purple suit had dark blotches where bomb residue had been left. At least, she hoped it was bomb residue. Seeing him gave her a shiver up her spine and goose bumps appeared on her arms. He took a step closer, a silver knife in his hand. She immediately took a step back, not able to take her eyes off him.

"You're- you're the Joker," she stumbled, trying to back up. "Damn it! Shouldn't have worn heels," she thought as she stumbled.

He grinned, "You didn't answer my question," he stated, waving his knife.

"Huh? What?" she asked. She knew she had to play the dumb civilian, at least until the Batman showed up. "Come on," she thought to herself, frustrated, "Where are you?!"

"I said…" he drawled out, a wicked smile on his face, "Boy troubles?"

"N-no?" she made it sound like a question. God, why was he so weird? She looked around her, looking for some sort of exit.

He blocked the way back to the church and the only other way was right behind her, but he could easily outrun her, especially in her stupid shoes.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, reading her mind, "No running, bunny. You'll just fall. No screaming either," he added, with a wicked grin, "You've seen my work."

"Look, I'm not Robin. You've got it all wrong!" she said, desperately, taking another step back. He followed suit, a slow grin rising up on his face, "I swear I'm not! You have the wrong girl! I'm just an ordinary kid…"

Robin could tell the Joker wasn't buying it. She bit her lip as she felt herself backed up against a cool, gray wall with the Joker coming closer at every step.

"You are far from ordinary, cupcake," he said, smirking at their closeness. She could smell his breath as he spoke, "Yes the clubbing, very ordinary, but taking a stranger home in a city as dangerous as this? Gotta say, a little risky on your part."

Her mouth dropped open, "You've been watching me?!"

"You should be flattered, missy," he smirked, "And thank you," his hand was by her neck, "for being _so_ entertaining."

"There's no reason you should be watching me. I'm not fighting crime at night as you can tell and I mean, if I was Robin, wouldn't I have already beaten you down? Just please, let me go!" she remembered the scared civilian part at the last minute.

The Joker slammed her against the wall, the grin gone from his face.

"I don't much care for liars, Robin," the Joker stretched out the word "liar" much longer than it actually was. There was barely any space between them; Robin could smell his breath as he spoke, "What kind of name is 'Ellie Wells' anyways? So boring!"

"Look, how can you be so sure it's me?" she demanded, forgetting her role as frightened citizen, "Just because I have red hair doesn't mean I go around fighting bad guys all night."

He struck her across the face, viciously, and she fell to the ground, holding her stinging cheek. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed, and he bent down, picking her up by the throat. She choked, grabbing his hands as she tried to find support on the wall behind her but found none.

"I don't mind your little attitude, pumpkin. It's very charming," he growled, his face close to hers. She struggled but his grip was tight, "But what I can't **stand** is this little façade you have going on. Do you know what happens to liars?" he asked, smiling slightly.

She stared at him in horror, not able to breathe. She could feel her vision starting to go.

"Oh whoops, I almost forgot," he said, pleasantly, and let go of her throat.

She crumbled to the ground, not caring about the pain. She gasped for air, trembling.

"If I tell you I'm Robin," she whispered so quietly that the Joker had to bend down to hear her, "Will you kill me?"

"Kill you?" he burst into laughter. She looked up at him in surprise as he cackled, "Why would I wanna kill you? You're just too much fun!"

"Hold up a second, here, clown boy," said Robin, in surprise, a look of total confusion on her face, "You are attacking me, not because you want to eliminate your enemy… but because you're just curious? I'm so confused!"

He smirked down at her as she tried to push herself up. He bent down to her level, looking her straight in the eye. Robin felt shivers up her spine as though black, soulless eyes gazed at her with cold laughter. The black eye makeup certainly helped. She gulped and he grinned wider.

"Is it the scars, Ellie?" he asked, his voice high pitched. Robin shuddered inside, watching as he brought the knife closer to her, "Wanna know how I got them?" His hand was around her throat again and he was bringing up the knife.

"Um… not particularly," she replied, and then looked over his shoulder, "But that guy might."

"Huh?" was the only word he could get out as the Joker felt a fist connect with his face.

He went sprawling onto the ground, cackling as he did so. Immediately, Batman was at Robin's side.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded, still shaken by her encounter with the Joker.

The Batman got up to face the Joker, boiling with anger but then saw that the Joker had disappeared without a trace.

"How the hell?" Robin asked, getting up beside the Batman, looking wide eyed around. He was gone.

"I don't know," the Batman replied, shaking his head, "I just don't."

They stood there in silence for a moment, looking at the empty ally. Robin felt so small compared to him and suddenly had a strange urge to just crawl up into his arms.

"You're not safe where you are, Ellie," the Batman finally said.

She looked at him, confused.

"Your apartment," he replied, "The Joker knows where you live and he's bound to come after you again."

"I guess I should get a new one, then," she said, in a matter of fact tone and then added, sentimentally, "It's too bad cause I really liked that apartment."

"You're upset about your apartment?!" he asked, incredulously, "You were almost killed!"

"Eh, I could have taken him," she said with a shrug, "You told me to be the innocent civilian, remember?"

"He had a knife to your throat!" He grumbled, "Oh nevermind, I'm not having this argument with you. Come on!"

He began to walk and she jogged to keep up, "Where are we going?" she asked, curiously.

"A safe place."

_Hi everybody!! I'd just like to thank everyone whose sent me such great reviews! This is for you guys, _DarkDefender89, Misplaced Levity, Lovebuggy, Murasaki Kurai! Thanks again so much!


	9. Chapter 9

""'But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked.  
'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat. 'We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'  
'How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice.  
'You must be," said the Cat. 'or you wouldn't have come here.'" – Lewis Carrol

Robin wordlessly followed the Batman, without question. She had always been taught to be suspicious, that anything could happen, but she trusted him explicitly. They came to the Batmobile, parked right by the curb of the church. The priest was outside talking to one of the church members when he saw the Batman open up the side door and let Robin in. People on the street stared wide-eyed as the Batman got in on the other side and they drove off.

"People are going to think you're kidnapping me," said Robin, worriedly, looking over her shoulder at the gaping people. Everybody still saw Batman as a criminal; a murderer and this would no doubt be taken in a bad light.

"What matters is we keep you safe," he murmured, not taking his eyes off the road.

Robin looked over at him in surprise, but before she could respond, her heel snapped, "Oh, damn," she swore, taking off the yellow shoes, "These were such nice shoes."

"They really aren't the most logical thing to wear," commented the Batman, looking down at her shoes. Robin could imagine him lifting one eyebrow under his mask.

"Hey! These shoes are fierce weapons!" she held them up, "One of these pointy stilettos goes into your foot, you'd be crying," she declared.

"Yes, but when you are trying to escape from a psychotic with a knife, it makes running a little more difficult," he shot right back.

"I was waiting for you, slow poke!" she teased, her brown eyes light and cheerful. Bruce wanted to look over, but knew he had to keep his eyes on the road. Still, he was just drawn to her expressions, the crease between her brows when she was concentrating, the way her nose wrinkled up when she was disgusted. He didn't get to see those expressions when she wore her mask and he kept getting caught up in them whenever she was without…

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiously, interrupting him from his thought process, "Wait, what about my stuff?"

"You can pick up your things tomorrow. Right now, you need a good night's rest," the Batman said, patiently.

"Dude, it's the middle of the day!" she exclaimed, "God, I'm not some five year old. I don't need an afternoon nap!"

"You were just held by knife point from a mad criminal. You need a break," he replied, calmly.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even get a scratch," she protested, "I swear I'm fine," then she looked over at him, curiously, "What is it about this town anyways? It's completely crazy. I get attacked by a clown in broad daylight after church. Who'd have thought?"

"Why'd you come here then if this city's madness terrifies you?" he asked, an amused smile on his face.

"I'm not scared!" she said, defiantly, "Hm… that's a good question though, why I came. I'm not crazy so that's not the reason," she said, thoughtfully.

"Well, neither am I. You certainly seem to enjoy 'crazy' though," he commented.

She pulled a face, "Not so much now. All I want is to find that frickin clown and kill- I mean," she took in the warning look from Batman, "Throw him in jail? Oh come on! That sounds so boring! Can I just kill him?" she pleaded, grabbing the sides of her seat, reminding the Batman of a small child.

"No, Cleo, you cannot," he said with a sigh.

She blew out a frustrated air, "Fine, alright and **don't** call me Cleo."

"Robin, Cleo, Ellie, which one do you like to be called?" he asked, impatiently.

"Hm…" she thought about it for a moment, "Well, I really like the title 'Most gorgeous, amazing, brilliant, smartest, and wittiest' but I suppose that's a little long…"

He laughed and Robin smiled wide, looking at him. She'd never heard him laugh before and it surprised her. Still, it was a warm laugh, a nice, genuine one. She had a feeling that he hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Here we are," remarked the Batman, pulling down into a private parking lot.

"Where are we?" she asked, curiously.

"Wayne Enterprises."

"Wayne Enterprises?" she said in surprise.

"It's safe here, I promise you," he replied, getting out of the car.

She followed suit, "But won't Bruce Wayne have a problem with me living in this fortress?" She asked, skeptically, looking up at the hundred story building.

"We're on good terms," he reassured her, "Now, come on, we'll get your new room."

* * *

The Joker left as soon as Batman threw the punch. He had numerous reasons for that. One, he had places to go and as much as he loved Batsy, he wasn't really in the mood for a wrestle, and two, well, he just liked to mess with people's minds. The look on their faces when they thought he'd disappeared! Ah, it made his day.

He had yet to decide about Ms. Ellie Wells. He was roughly 98% certain she was Robin. He saw Ellie go off with Batman though from above on the rooftops. So she was under the Batman's protection now... That would be interesting. Either way even if Ellie wasn't Robin, she was the key to finding out about the Batman's identity cause once he had _that_… Well, he could take the game to a whole new level!

* * *

Despite Batman's wishes, Robin went back to get her stuff.

"Take the motorcycle at least," he replied when she said she was going to take the subway.

"It's only for night time," she reminded him, referring to the bike, "And plus I have to bring over a bunch of boxes."

"Then take a car!" he said, exasperated.

When he showed her the garage, her mouth literally dropped open, "You own this many cars?!" she looked around, wide eyed.

Every car, from a Porsche to a Hummer, truck, convertible, in every possible colour could be found in the two story garage.

"Can I take the Lamborghini?" she asked, excitedly.

"It just got repaired and I'd rather not have it ruined, thank you," he replied, arms crossed.

"I'm not going to destroy it!" she argued, "I'm a great driver."

"Take the Prius," was his only response.

So here she was, pulling up to her apartment complex in a mint green Toyota. It actually drove quite nicely she thought as she headed upstairs but she was interrupted at this line of though. Suprise, suprise someone unexpected was waiting at her door...


	10. Chapter 10

"Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight." - Phyllis Diller

_So here she was, pulling up to her apartment complex in a mint green Toyota. It actually drove quite nicely she thought as she headed upstairs but she was interrupted at this line of though. Suprise, suprise someone unexpected was waiting at her door..._

"What are you doing here?!" Robin cried out at the familiar face before her.

Leaning against the wall by her door was the blond boy from the other night. The Chad Michael Murray. God, what was his name again?

"I wanted to see you again," he said, with a smile, "Here," he held out a coffee for her, "I brought Starbucks," she refused to take it and glared.

"I kicked you out this morning?" she said, "Did you not get the message then?"

He gave a shrug. He'd changed, she noticed, a long sleeved, navy fitted shirt and a pair of faded, but obviously designer jeans. Man, he was good looking though, she thought, eying him up and down. She had great taste, but she did not want him around.

"Yes, I got the message," he said with a cute, dimpled grin, "But I'm not one to give up easily."

"One. Night. Only," she said, slowly, emphasizing as she glared, "Do I need to show you _Dreamgirls_ for you to understand?"She pushed past him to unlock her door, while he grinned, leaning against the wall beside it.

"Is that a date offer?" he said with a grin, holding back a laugh as she struggled with the door, "Not much of a make out movie, but I'm open to it…"

"No, John-"

"It's Jake," he replied, grinning, finding her forgetfulness amusing.

"Whatever!" she said, angrily, "No dates, no nothing," she jiggled the lock and got in, "I thought guys dug the whole 'one night stand' thing," she said, turning to him, a frustrated look on her face.

"I'm not most guys," he said, seriously, "Come on!" he put an arm in so that her door didn't shut, "I deserve a chance for you to get to know me. I'm not a bad guy, Ellie, just one date and if you don't like me then I'll leave you alone forever, I swear it."

She sighed, "Look, you don't want to go out with me. You just want me to sleep with you again. Not going to happen! Besides, I'm in a bit of trouble at the moment," she turned back to apartment and he followed her in, "Help me pack if you're gonna stay," she said, irritably, "Make yourself useful," she said, throwing him a box from the closet.

"You're moving? Where? And what kind of trouble?" he asked, frowning, but did as she said as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"Well, James, if you must know," she began, putting the plates in her kitchen into a massive box, "I am being hunted down the Joker because I have red hair." It was basically the truth or at least, close to it.

"Huh?"He looked at her, puzzled.

"Keep working," she said, pointing at his half empty box.

"Why would he come after you?" he asked, head tilted slightly as he frowned.

"He thinks I'm Robin," she said, casually, "So hanging out with me… probably not the best option," she said in a matter of fact tone, "So unless you wanna die or be given a super attractive scar smile, think again."

"Hm…" he was thinking now, a look of concern on his face. She smiled with her back turned. That would surely scare him away!

"You know what…" he said, slowly, "I don't care."

She spun around so fast, her ponytail made a snapping noise, "What!?"

He grinned, "That's right. I don't care."

"Okay, dude," she said, too shocked for words, "Do you have, like, a suicide wish or something?" she finally said.

Then she remembered the Joker's words.

"_You are far from ordinary, cupcake. __Yes the clubbing, very ordinary, but taking a stranger home in a city as dangerous as this? Gotta say, a little risky on your part."_

"He knows about Jake," she thought, frowning, biting her lip, "He could be in danger."

"I don't have a suicide wish," he said, with a smile, "But I do happen to like you."

"Fine," she said, abruptly.

He looked surprised, "What? That's it? No more arguing?"

"Okay, look, give me your phone number," she said, impatiently, pulling out her phone, "Come on, speed it up!" she said, as he fumbled for his phone.

"Now, Jamie-"

"Jake."

"Right," she said, casually, not really listening to him, "I recommend you leave Gotham City," she said, seriously, "Preferably tonight."

"Um, why?"

"Let me finish," she kept going, her light brown eyes serious and calm, "Obviously that's a little much to ask. Still, if you want to live then I think you should. If you don't, then be careful. I'm serious!" she said, angrily, his grin growing, "The Joker, a small chance it is, he might come after you. No more late nights out alone at the club."

She wanted to tell him to stay away, but realized that was probably not a good idea. Jake was safer close to her then out randomly strolling in the night.

"Okay, I got it. How's tomorrow night?" he asked, placing a hand above on the counter as he leaned towards her.

She vaguely recalled a teenage movie where the football hunk asks out the cheerleader by leaning against the lockers and edging closer.

"Not tomorrow," she said, "How about Tuesday?"

"Sounds good to me," he said with a grin, "You won't be sorry."

Robin couldn't help but feel uneasy. This was going against everything she'd been taught and the last thing she wanted was for her heart to get broken. That and for this hunk to die.

* * *

"So how's moving going?" the Batman asked as Robin swooped down beside him onto the tallest skyscraper in Gotham, dressed in her black spandex outfit.

The wind howled as she gave a loud, frustrated sigh and swung her hair out of her face.

"That bad, huh?" he said, hiding a smile.

"No, no, it's not that," she said, impatiently, "Well…" she looked at him, awkwardly.

"What is it, Robin?" he asked, seriously, "You can tell me anything you know that, right?"

She looked complintative before she decided to reply. "It's this guy!" she blurted out.

He looked taken aback and she grew red.

"Well, that night I went out to the club…" she looked at him, biting her lip, "Last Saturday..."

"Go on…" he encouraged, arms crossed.

"Well, we sorta hit it off so I, uh, brought him home?" she made it sound like a question, blushing madly as she told the Batman.

"You didn't!" he said, shocked, "Robin, this city is not the safest place. You could have been killed-"

"Oh geez, I can handle myself. That's not what I'm worried about," she said, crossing her arms, "But anyways, he won't leave me alone now. Normally, I'd tell him to get lost but the Joker mentioned him in the ally. He knew about him."

Batman sighed, frustrated, "Great. Well, he needs protection now. Preferably out of the city…"

"Yeah, I know. I told him but he doesn't seem to get it," she said, frowning, "Very cute, but not all the crayons are in the box, ya know?"

The Batman laughed loudly at this and Robin grinned, widely. She loved making him laugh.

"Anyways, he asked me out so I figure, better keep him close right so the Joker doesn't get him."

Before the Batman could reply, the police radio set he owned went off.

"The Joker?" Robin asked, face solemn as she looked up at him, her red hair being whipped around by the wind.

"No. Crane."


	11. Chapter 11

"How my achievements mock me!" - William Shakespeare

__

Before the Batman could reply, the police radio set he owned went off.

"The Joker?" Robin asked, face solemn as she looked up at him, her red hair being whipped around by the wind.

"No. Crane."

"Crane?" said Robin, frowning, having no clue who he was talking about.

The Batman had already swung down the side of the building, gliding like a large bat. Robin quickly followed after, swinging down by ropes that shot out of her belt. She wasn't nearly as fast as he was but she hated capes and could only imagine being sucked into planes or getting stuck on the side of a building wearing one. She'd seen _The Incredibles_ and she personally agreed with every bit of it.

"You met Crane first night here, remember? Scarecrow?" replied the Batman once they landed.

"Uh… Nope, not ringing a bell," she said, shaking her head.

"You know, the drug dealer?"

Her face remained blank.

They ran up to the car and the motorcycle, sitting side by side in the dark garage. Robin grinned widely.

"Ah, finally, I get to see this baby in action!" said Robin, looking at her bike, fondly. Tonight would be her first night out with her new toy.

"Put on your helmet," was the last thing the Batman said as he swung into the Batmobile.

Robin looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him but did as he said. Swinging onto her motorcycle, she grinned widely, as she revved the engine, taking off after the Batman into the dark night.

* * *

The police had yet to arrive at the scene, of course. Robin was disgusted with how corrupt the forcewas around her. Half of them were on the Joker's payroll and then the other on the mafia's. Crane was meanwhile with a small group of guards in the wreckage of the previous Arkham Asylum. He'd been one of its main captives there and had escaped just days before. Guards much larger than he was were around him, while he worked.

"Oh, Batman, how good to see you again," said Crane with a smile, turning around as he heard the Batmobile come up.

"Out again, Scarecrow?" rasped the Batman, eyes dark as he took in the scene.

Robin pulled off her helmet and shook out her red hair, walking up beside the Batman.

"Oh! And whose your little friend, Batman?" asked Crane, smirking as he looked at the beautiful Robin. She was quite a sight, hair windswept and lips pouted.

Robin gave an eye roll and crossed her arms, used to this reaction. He continued to stare at her, smile growing slowly bigger as he looked up and down. She scrunched up her face in disgust but then she looked more closely, taking in Crane's tall, thin frame and his dark brown hair. He wore a doctor's jacket and glasses, which partly concealed intense, light, almost air like blue.

"Whoa, dude," Robin said, eyes widened slightly, "You… have the freakiest eyes I've. Ever. Seen!!!" She gaped at him, like he was something from the zoo.

Crane blinked, taken by surprise. He was used to people being terrified of him or being incredibly serious mobsters, not...mocking him, "Uh, what?"

The Batman tried to hide the smile from his face as she continued to gape, "Geez! Holy crap! You're the Scarecrow, right? You don't even need the stupid mask!" she said, pointing at the beaten sack he held in his hand, "You probably terrify these civilians enough by just peering at them!"

The Batman couldn't help but grin slightly as Robin absolutely tore down Crane. He obviously hadn't expected it, so used to people cowering in fear of him. He just looked at her, mouth slightly open as he gazed at the beautiful, but goofy girl in front of him.

"Yeah and you were a psychologist at one point?" she asked, curiously, like they were having an ordinary conversation, "Who the heck would confess anything to you? I'd probably just toss a book in your face and run for it. Just staring, geez, you're even creepier than the Joker!"

"Aww, sugar, now you're just insulting me," drawled a giggling, high pitched voice from up above the scaffolds in the roof.

Batman and Robin looked up, immediately, on their guard, already in fighting stances.

"Joker! Where are you?!" yelled the Batman, turning around, searching for the Joker.

Robin kept one eye on the Scarecrow, biting her lip. Were the Joker and Scarecrow working together? Was this some sort of plan or scheme? Was that why the Joker had blown up Arkham? And, more importantly, could she and Batman handle the two of them at the same time?

"Who are you anyways?" asked Crane to Robin, still visibly irritated at her criticism of his overall appearance from before.

She glanced over at him again and frowned in thought, "Wait a second, didn't I throw you in jail my first day here? Didn't I?" Robin glanced over at Batman. He nodded.

"Ah, yes, smoke bomb as I recall. Very sneaky," he commented. She grinned, proud, "I'm going to go search. Stay here. Watch Crane," the Batman replied, seriously. Robin nodded and he slipped off, leaving her to guard the Scarecrow.

"Why can't you people stay where you belong?" she demanded, turning back to Crane, "Seriously, this city needs a break."

"I'm afraid there's a, uh, how do you put it? No rest for the wicked," said Crane with the hint of a smile. Robin frowned, slightly. She didn't like that look in his eye. It was like he knew something, but she couldn't figure it out. What was he planning?

"She then looked up, suddenly incredibly annoyed and yelled, "Joker! Get down here, you fricken coward! I don't have all night!"

A voice came from behind her, "Well since you asked so nicely…"

She spun around but the Joker wasn't there. When she turned back, the Scarecrow suddenly threw a powder in her face. She coughed as it sprinkled all over her and she inhaled it.

"What the hell?" she spun, trying to get it off her.

The Joker suddenly appeared behind her, a wide, disturbing grin on his face. She blinked slowly. Oh God, it really was him in his dark purple suit, a large knife in his hand. He was like a walking horror movie character and she could not move a muscle. Wait a sec, what was going on? Robin couldn't feel her limbs. She tried to move her arms, her legs, but nothing.

"Hiya, sweet cheeks," he said, giggling as her eyes grew dopey.

She fell to the ground, trying to move but to no avail. The powder! It was a toxin and it'd paralyzed her. Damn that Crane! "Bat-batman," she whispered, trying to scream as her vocal cords felt the effects. The last thing she saw was the Joker's face, cackling madly before it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait until it is night before saying that it has been a fine day." - French Proverb

The Batman searched the entire rooftop, looking for the Joker. Where had he gone? He growled in frustration and lifted up his wrist, speaking into the built in communications device that he had Lucius install for him and Robin a week ago.

"I can't find him anywhere," he spoke into it as he headed back, "Any difficulties with Crane?"

"Well, Batman, I wasn't the only one involved," spoke the smooth voice of Crane through the speaker.

Bruce froze, feeling the anger building up in his veins as he realized what must have happened. "Let her go, Crane," he warned, "Or I swear…" He sprinted down, listening to Crane's obnoxious voice.

"You'll what?" said Crane, impatiently, "Break that one rule? Oh, you know that will only thrill him."

Batman realized who 'him' was, "The Joker! Where's he taking her?" he shouted into the speaker.

A low chuckle came over the end, "Do you really expect me to tell_ you_?" A click and it was off.

The Batman sprinted back to the entrance, praying that they were still there. He was greeted by an empty room. They were gone.

* * *

The Joker giggled wildly as he bounced up and down in the back of a white van with the unconscious Robin beside him. They hit a pothole causing them to jerk violently but the Joker's giggles only grew louder. All his attention was on the young girl before him and his grin only grew more pronounced as he realized she was completely at his mercy. He gazed at her mask clad face and then, with the impatience of a young boy at Christmas, tore it off her head and threw it aside.

"Oh…" he hummed in wonder as reality sunk in, taking in the face of the beautiful girl below him, "I was right," he muttered to himself, and, as realized kicked in, louder, "I was right!" His maniacal laughter filled the van as they went over another pothole.

* * *

Two hours later, Robin felt herself waking from a horrifying dream. She'd been fighting the Joker and some creeper named Scare pigeon or something like that but then the Batman had disappeared and she was all alone. She felt them all closing in and it was too dark and there was this freaky laughter...

Robin opened her eyes slowly, feeling dizzy. Why was that? She wondered but could barely recall. It felt like what she had always imagined a hang over to be. She'd never had one before, but this was certainly how she pictured it. She groaned, attempting to stretch but found her arms were already up.

"What the heck…?" she muttered and opened her eyes, "Uh oh."

* * *

The Batman drove at an insane speed, trying to find the Joker or Crane or anything to vent out this horrible rage on. He had no idea what to do. Robin was gone. Gone. Just like that. She'd only been around for about a month and now she was probably dead and it was **all his fault**.

"You're having a serious case of déjà vu, aren't you**, **my friend? Ha ha ho ho he he," he could hear the Joker's mocking voice in his head, which only made him pick up speed.

He couldn't help but remember Rachel and his fruitless attempts to save her. Sure, it'd worked the first couple of times but once the Joker was determined to kill someone, well, their life spans were drastically shortened. Bruce closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the horrible memory of Rachel's screaming voice before she had been blown to bits and then imagining Robin's. He wouldn't be able to take it if she died. He just wouldn't.

* * *

"Oh crap," stated Robin, biting her lip, as she took in her surroundings, "Oh crappity crap crap."

She was alone in a tiny gray room, basically a square, with nothing in it except a wooden door across from her. It was a well lit room though, almost too bright, like the ones for interrogation at a police station. Her hands were chained up above her head by thick, steel bolts and no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't slip through. She strained to listen for any sounds but it was eerily quiet and she shivered in response. With a sigh, she stopped her attempts at trying to break the locks, and then realized, her mask was gone.

* * *

The Joker watched Robin with amusement from a small camera in the left corner of the jail cell. He giggled as she grumbled to herself and then tried to break free from the chains.

"Ha, like that would happen," thought the Joker to himself, biting his scars absent mindedly, "You're not Wonder Woman, kid," he thought, arms crossed as he watched her struggle, "No super strength, speed, laser vision. You're just a ordinary teenage girl."

He looked up as she began to curse wildly, foul words he'd never have thought to hear from her.

"Must have noticed the mask was gone," he thought, grinning to himself.

* * *

Robin struggled wildly as rage surged through her. She'd already screwed it up and what had it been, a month? Two? Now the Joker knew her identity and she was captured and she was probably going to die and dear God, was she hyperventilating?

"Okay, breath, breath," she repeated to herself, "Just take into account everything you know about this stupid clown. What can you do to stay alive? Begging won't help. No empathy, no kindness-"

Robin was stopped in midthought as she slowly saw the door open in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi everybody!! Thank you so much for the great reviews! It makes updating so much more fun. Sorry this chapter's short, but hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

"People who are brutally honest get more satisfaction out of the brutality than out of the honesty. "- Richard J. Needham

_Robin was stopped in mid thought as she slowly saw the door open in front of her._

And then, just like that, the panic was gone, replaced by an icy coldness, the same kind from her body guard days. She was calm, cool, and collected, ready. Incredibly terrified, but ready.

The door opened slowly and Robin stared at it, coolly, as the Clown Prince of Crime walked in, confident, a smug grin on his face. Robin felt her stomach twist as she took in his bizarre, yet striking appearance. A purple over coat along with matching pants and a green vest, with a purple shirt underneath it. Robin couldn't help but raise her eye brows at this bizarre ensemble, trying to keep her mind occupied from the encroaching fear.

"Come on," she thought to herself, "Yes, he's obviously psychotic wearing that get up, but you can handle your own. Just find a way out."

He took a step forward, his hands twitching slightly at his side. Robin watched him warily as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I." he started, a single monosyllable, "Was." A smug grin came over his face, as he took a step closer, "Right."

Robin stared at him, blankly for a moment. He came in here… to _brag_?

He grinned at her reaction, enjoying the feel of a helpless female before him yet, despite being tied up, she was still a formidable foe, intimidating even. How _interesting._

Robin gave a disheartened sigh, "That's wonderful and all, really. Yippee for you," she said, sarcastically, "Now, get _these_ off." She motioned to the thick chains cutting into her wrists.

"Now, now, you should really be more open-minded," he said with a wag of his finger, "Some people like chains," She raised an eyebrow, lips pursued as he continued, "You really can't expect to be Gotham's little _hero_ with an attitude like that," he emphasized strongly on the 't' at the end.

"Uh huh..." Robin said, not sure how to respond, "So, what exactly is the plan here?" she asked, questionably, "Kill me? If so, get it over with and stop goofing around."

"Don't ya mean 'joking around'?" he said with a grin, taking another step closer. Robin watched him, warily as he drew out a long, silver knife, "Robin, Robin, Robin. Robby?" he tried out the new name on his tongue but shook his head, "Nah, too boyish. Robaroo?" he grimaced, "Nope. Well, Robin," he said, getting back to his original point, as he stepped closer so that his face was just a foot away from hers, "Why would I want to kill you? You're too much _fun. _Like a new toy."

"Lucky me," she said, sarcastically.

"Now that little attitude of yours," he pointed out, with a long knife, taking a slight step back, "Funny, but only in short doses," he motioned with his hand, "I might get a _teensy_ bit annoyed," he motioned with his free hand a small amount, "If you, uh, continue to act like a rotten little teenager."

"Oh my gosh, for the last time! I am not a kid!" she said, angrily, trying to tear her hands out of the chains, "How much older are you than me? Like eight, nine years?" she questioned but then shook her head, "You know what, never mind. Just get these off!" she pulled again, making the chains rattle.

The Joker's eyes danced with amusement, "You're not going to get out. Don't ya see, little bird?" said the Joker, taking a few steps closer and closer, until he was only an inch from her face, "You're **mine**," he whispered, his lips curling into a disturbing grin.

All Robin wanted to do was rip it off his face.

With a snarl of rage, she lifted her legs up, catching the Joker around the neck with surprising strength. She flipped him around so he was facing the door, her long legs tight around his neck. She could kill him if she wanted to, but… she couldn't.

He burst into a fit of giggles, as he turned around, her legs still wrapped around his neck. He gazed at her, an unconquerable grin on his face. She glared at him.

"Oooh well isn't this sexy?" he smirked at their current position, her eyes narrowed in response, "Sooo…What's the plan here, Els?" he asked, laughter in his voice, "Snap my neck? Choke me? But ah, ah, ah, you remember the Batman's oonneee rrrrullleee?" he said in a sing- song voice.

She continued to glare at him, "Let me go or I'll snap your neck. It's that simple, clown boy," she said, coldly, legs tightening as she said so, but the Joker could see the hesitation in her eyes.

He shook his head from side to side, pursuing his lips, "But it's not that simple, cupcake," he pointed out, "You break the rule… you're outta the club!" he grinned widely, "No more crime fighting for the little birdie."

Robin's eyes burned with absolute hate and she opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead, closed it and sighed, letting her legs fall, releasing him. If possible, his grin grew even wider. He stretched his arms out in victory.

"Can't ya see, beautiful?" he said, his eyes dark and mocking. She turned her face away, expression blank and he grabbed it roughly, "Hey, look at me," he whispered. Slowly, her warm brown eyes met his insane, crazed look. He smiled cruelly at her and then he said, softly, his voice high pitched, "The Bat's made ya weak, midear. Now, if you were on my side…" he tilted his head closer and whispered in her ear, "I'd let you reach your full... **potential**."

She stared at him for a moment, "Get your filthy hands off me," she whispered, ripping her head away from his strong grip.

He only cackled, knowing he'd gotten to her, "I'm just ahead of the curve, baby doll," he said, raising his hands up as though in excuse, "Honesty's the best policy and I intend to _speak _it," And with another flash of a grin, he was out, leaving a hurricane's aftermath.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi everybody!! Oh wow I am so sorry it's been so long! I've just been incredibly busy but I promise to update more frequently from now on. Hopefully you'll all enjoy and thanks!_

"Evil is always unspectacular and alway human. It shares our bed...and eats at our table." W.H. Auden

"How the _hell_ am I going to get out?" whispered Robin to herself, her head hung low.

She felt absolutely exhausted from everything. Stinking police forces, horrible criminals, stupid **clowns**… How was she going to get out? She couldn't kill the Joker and the chains were clad on. She really didn't have much of a chance. Still, the only thing that gave her hope was the Batman. She smiled at the thought. He was out there at least looking for her, worrying about her. If anyone could find her it would be him. Still, she didn't need him to save her. She could look after herself. She just needed a plan…

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine!" the chipper voice of the Joker greeted the exhausted girl as light filled the dark room many hours later.

She lifted her head up, groggily, her red hair hanging in her face. Her expression was one of pure hatred, the mirror opposite of the Joker's own elated grin. She swore under her breath, glaring at him, which only made him smile wider.

"Sweet cheeks, be careful of your language," he warned, "I do not like foul mouthed little girls," he emphasized his ts, the red lipstick across his face deliberately exaggerating his expressions.

Before Robin could reply with the rude retort she had stored, she saw a movement, "What's that you have there?" she asked, suddenly, worry in her tone as she realized he was holding something behind his back.

He grinned wider and drew out from behind his back a long needle, full of a clear liquid. His eyes held a malicious glint as the monstrous clown stood in the doorway, a sadistic smile on his face. To be honest, Robin was terrified as _hell._

"Do **not** come near me, clown boy," she glared, pulling on her chains, aching to get away, "You even so much as _touch _me…" she warned.

He ignored her protests, coming closer, "I just wanna make the playing field more even, little bird!" he whined, "It's no fun otherwise. This'll make it more _interesting._"

She didn't know what he meant by that and she didn't want to find out. With all her might, she struggled and pulled on her cuffs, terrified at whatever the hell was in that needle. Robin didn't do drugs. She'd never even tried them. They made you vulnerable and exposed and if there was one thing Robin hated besides criminal scum, it was being _weak._

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pulling, but he roughly grabbed her arm and brought the needle down forcefully, his angered face like the devil's as he pushed down.

And then, just like that, he pulled back, his face smooth and the crazed smile back, "See," he said, breathlessly, "That wasn't so hard now, was it, sweet cheeks?"

"What the hell was that?" she asked, at first feeling completely the same, but then, started to feel the effects.

Her body felt heavy, like lead. She blinked groggily at the Joker as her eyes suddenly went back into her head and she convulsed. The Joker smacked his lips, eyes widened slightly as she shook for a few seconds and then, went still.

He paused a moment, blinking slightly, "Guess that was a little too much," he finally said, casually, drawing a silver key out of his vest pocket and unfastening the bolts along her wrists and ankles.

By now, she had fainted both from exhaustion and the drugs pumped in her system. Slowly and surprisingly gentle, the Joker let her drop into his arms, her unconscious head lying against his shoulder. She looked tired he noticed, absent mindedly, biting the side of his lip in thought, as he took in the dark circles under her eyes. He looked down at her sleeping form and frowned slightly, his expression unreadable. In life, her expression was always something; determined, laughing, angered, but in sleep, the Joker saw vulnerability. He carefully brushed the red hair falling into her face and then, puzzled by his own actions, pulled back.

"Interesting," he muttered to himself, standing up with her still in his arms and headed for the door, "Interesting.."

* * *

It had been twelve hours, Bruce realized as he drove throughout Gotham. She'd been missing for twelve hours. He knew the statistics. Most victims were dead within the first; what were the chances she was alive now? Still, he couldn't give up. He couldn't stop looking. She was out there and he had to stay awake. He'd barely slept and he could feel his body giving out. He had to stay awake. He had to talk to Alfred. He could help somehow.

"You're not doing anyone any good just driving around, Master Wayne," Alfred immediately said after he told him.

"She's out there though, Alfred. I have to find her!" Bruce replied, distraught, the exhaustion written across his face.

The old butler stared at his young master. Only in his thirties and already the lines of worry were written across his face, his eyes haunted. And that poor young girl, taken by that psychopath... Alfred shook his head, trying to convince himself and his young master.

"Master Wayne," he started, "Cleo can take good care of herself, I'm certain of that."

"What if he-he's k-killed her, Alfred?" Bruce's voice broke as he buried his face in his hands, "What if she's dead and I didn't do anything? This is all my fault!" he said, angrily, his hands in fists though the tears were still in his eyes, "I should have protected her, saved her from _him_-"

"You're not helping anyone right now, Master Wayne," said Alfred, calmly, "You need sleep and rest," he ushered his master to his room, "Sleep, Master Wayne, and you can search again in the morning. I will get help. Let me take care of it," Alfred said, reassuringly, putting on a confident face.

"But-" Bruce began.

"Sleep! You're no use to anyone exhausted," Alfred stated, firmly, and finally, Bruce gave in. He closed the door and slowly turned back, worry written across his face.

He'd been absolutely wrong, he realized miserably. He had thought she'd be safe or at least, as much as one could be in Gotham. Still, now she was with the Joker and who knew what could happen with _that._ With a heavy sigh, Alfred picked up the phone in the living room and dialed. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A deep male voice answered.

"Hello, John. It's me," And then, without waiting for a reply, said, "Cleo's in trouble."


End file.
